No te fíes de mi
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Jade, la hija menor de Hannival Casannova y Anny, es una joven a la que han criado en un mundo diferente al que en realidad se encuentra. Por otro lado Damon, policía y cocainómano será despedido de su trabajo por ello, se verá obligado a infiltrarse en la familia Casannova para sacar información. Todo cambiará cuando conozca a la hija de Hannival, la cual será embaucada por el.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic (18) Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las mayorías de los personajes SON DE NUESTRA AUTORIA, así como la historia.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Jade Pov)**

-AAHHHHHH riéndome y salí de la habitación de mis padres antes de que mi padre me sujetara para hacerme cosquillas.

Corrí por el pasillo de mi casa mientras reía y abraza a mi muñeca Sissy. Mi padre me la había regalado cuando yo había nacido.

Al doblar por un pasillo me choque con una pared… o eso decía yo.

-TIO V! -grite y lo abrace fuerte fuerte fuerte.

Mi tío V, que era tío de mi padre, era un hombre grande, muy grande y parecía una pared.

Este rio, y me abrazo.

-¿Por qué corres peque? -.

Hice a un lado los mechones de mi cabello rubio que caian en mi rostro. Y lo mire fijamente sonriendo.

El tenia los ojos de un azul muy bonito, en cambio yo tenía los ojos celestes, los mismos ojos que tenía mi padre.

-porque papá quiere hacerme cosquillas-.

Tío V comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras mi padre se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-ve y escóndete en su sala -dijo mi tío guiñándome un ojo.

Lo mire, y ladee mi cabeza sin entender lo que me había dicho.

-¡V! -dijo mi padre.

-nos vemos peque -.

Se fue caminando, y entro en su habitación mientras reía.

-¿Qué sala papá?- pregunte a mi padre cuando estuvo a mi lado.

El encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y comenzó a fumarlo como siempre.

-ninguna sala -.

Entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo.

-mmmmmm…-.

El sonrió, y me miro.

-ve y busca a tu madre -.

-ella no está -.

Arregle el pelo de mi muñeca.

-¿Cómo?-.

-que no está, se fue al hospital -.

Mi madre era medico, en realidad medico de niños chiquitos, y cada tanto iba al hospital cuando la llamaban por alguna emergencia.

-¿has merendado? -.

Sonreí y negué rápido.

-debes hacerlo, tienes que cumplir tus horarios -me regaño mi padre.

-ya se - dije suspirando.

Sentí me abrazaron, y era mi hermano Máximo, el segundo hijo de mis padres. Me gire y bese su mejilla.

-¿y Jessy? -pregunte por su mujer.

-ella está trabajando -.

-ahhhh…-.

La mujer de él, era profesora y daba clases por la mañanas, también solia darme clases a mi.

-papá, ya que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños -.

Dentro de unos días seria mi cumpleaños. Cumpliría 15 años y mi madre y tias me estaban organizando una gran fiesta.

El me miro.

-lo que quieras, será tuyo -.

-quiero salir a un instituto como hacia mamá -.

Yo nunca había salido de esta casa, y no era que me molestase, aquí tenía todo. Y mi padre decisa que no era necesario que saliera. Siempre me crie aquí, y mis tios, primos, y hermanos me daban clases.

Pero mi madre me había contado que ella fue a un instituto, y tía Judith también. Y yo también quería ir.

-no- contesto mi padre- No es necesario -.

-no es justo, yo quiero ….-.

-eres una niña, y mi hija. No iras, se acabo la discusión.

Me cruce de brazos.

-aquí te dan clases, no es necesario que vayas- dijo mi padre.

Suspire y mire al suelo abrazando a mi muñeca.

-ven Jade -dijo mi hermano sujetando mi mano a ver que ha hecho Havers para merendar.

**(Damon Pov)**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mirando a mí alrededor. Estaba en una cama, había otra cama vacía a mi lado, una ventana, varias luces blancas y fuertes.

"_¿Dónde coño estaba?" -._

-hasta que has despertado.

Gire mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de Marco. Un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunte con la garganta seca.

-que te has dado una sobredosis. Llevas días sin despertar.

"_mierda" -._

-estás vivo de milagro -.

Respire hondo.

-Damon… voz de marco hiso que lo mirase en esta cama de hospital de milagro, ¿entiendes eso?, tu hermano te encontró en tu apartamento y llamo a la ambulancia.

"_genial, el bueno de Stefan, ahora era mi salvador"-._

-debes hacer algo con tu…-.

-marco, mi vida no vale nada, mírame… tu mismo lo dijiste estoy vivo de "milagro" lo mejor sería que me muriese de una puta vez…-.

-te salvas que no te parta la cara de un puñetazo porque estas en esta cama del hospital -.

Lo mire.

-tu trabajo hermano… esta…

-despedido, ya se.

-no, te han dado unas "vacaciones obligatorias" para que puedas recuperarte.

-debo reír dije serio

-hey, trabajas para la DEA, ¿sabes lo que es?-.

-sí, es una organización estadounidense de carácter federal y dependiente del Departamento de Justicia de este país el cual es Estados Unidos, su misión visible es entender sobre las cuestiones atinentes s desbaratar el contrabando de drogas, su uso, comercialización y distribución.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-hablo enserio Damon.

-no diré mas nada.

-trabajas para una organización que evita las drogas y tu….-.

No dije nada.

-¿no dirás nada?-.

No dije nada.

-mira, hay algo que puedes hacer para salvar tu puto trabajo y carrera -.

-no me inte…-.

-si no lo haces, te echaran como un perro, y sabes que necesitas trabajar….-.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-te escucho -.

-debes entrar como infiltrado.

-cosa nueva…-.

-para los Casannova -.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejamos una nueva e interesante historia. Esperamos que la puedan leer y disfrutar tanto como nosotras cuando la hemos escrito, esperaremos sus comentarios :)). Saludos. _Srta. Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Jade)**

La fiesta por mi cumpleaños sería en poco tiempo, en un par de horas.

Mi madre me había comprado un vestido blanco sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, de princesa.

Me gustaba mucho.

Me puse los pendientes de diamantes que me compró mi hermano Verio y el colgante a juego. La pulsera de oro blanco que me regaló mi hermano Máximo.

Mi cabello estaba listo y me pinté un poco con raya negra que la tía Atenea me había dejado.

-Estás muy guapa- dijo mi madre-.

-Gracias ma-.

Bajé las escaleras con mi madre hasta el salón de fiestas todos estaban bien vestido, hasta mi tío Hakon se había puesto un traje, algo que me pareció de lo más raro y mi tía Xinia también, un traje negro eso sí.

Me senté al lado de mi padre en la mesa, había globos y una enorme tarta de cinco pisos decorada con flores de almendro mis favoritas.

**(Pov Damon)**

-¿Lo tienes todo?- dijo Marco-.

-Si lo tengo todo... ya sabes, el pasaporte el dinero, te lo pienso devolver-.

-No me devuelvas nada chico preocúpate por el trabajo te llamaré con regularidad-.

-Vale...-.

-Hay un infiltrado en otra familia de mafiosos... que te hará un hueco para que los Casannova se fijen en ti-.

-Vale-.

-Ve a su club y allí intenta que Duque hable contigo-.

-Dante no es un misterio para mí-.

-Lo sé, has estado detrás de ellos mucho tiempo-.

-Muchísimo-.

-Entonces tienes ventaja, ahora muévete o perderás el avión-.

Asentí y fui hacia la puerta de embarque, los aeropuertos todos iguales, odiaba esta mierda de viajar en avión preferiría ir nadando si fuese preciso.

Al sentarme me di cuenta de que habían puesto a un hombre y a un niño pequeño justo delante.

_"Fantastico"-._

El niño no tardó en empezar a llorar, la azafata pasó con ese carrito y ni ofreció nada a la gente solo pasó, como si fuese una obligación.

_"Odio esta mierda"-._

Claro que esta puta compañía aérea era de bajo coste.

Nos repartieron una bandeja a cada uno con comida y tuve que reírme, antes muerto que comer esa mierda.

Me apoyé en el asiento y miré hacia adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Damon Pov)**

Estaba en frente de esta inmensa casa. Estaban bajo la vista de todos, y los muy hijos de puta salían siempre librado de todo.

Pase mi mirada por las enormes puertas de rejas negras con las letras "C.C" Grabadas en ellas.

-¿Quién eres? -.

Un tipo rubio comenzó hablarme detrás de las rejas. Lo mire por unos minutos. Era Jasper Whitlock. Nacido en Texas, y a los 14 años comenzó a trabajar para los Casannova. Era unos de los hombres más "antiguos" en este lugar.

-vengo de parte de Quil -.

Quil, cuyo verdadero nombre era James. Era un infiltrado que estaba hace años en esta casa. Se gano la confianza de los casannova.

El tipo hice una seña, y las puertas se abrieron. Entre con pasos firmes.

Tenía una historia armada, la cual seguiría a pie de la letra. No podía haber errores.

-quil nos ha dicho que vendría un amigo -dijo Jasper sin mirarme -. Lo que has hecho hasta ahora muchacho no es nada a comparación de lo que harás.

"_claro, claro" -._

No dije nada y seguí al tal jasper por este inmenso jardín. Caminamos entrando en un… bosque. Y detrás de los arboles se veía una enorme casa con unos cuatro o cinco pisos.

Pero fuimos en dirección contraria. Hacia otro lugar. Se pudo una especie de casa más pequeña.

-aquí viven los hombres que trabajan para los casannovas, lo que recién llega - me miro - tendrás que ganarte la confianza para entrar en la casa grande.

"_mierda no contado con esto" -._

No dije nada, así que solo asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta y allí había varios hombres. Quil no estaba, por lo que él me había dicho ahora era unos de los guardaespaldas de duque por esa razón, logro infiltrarme.

-estos son Jacob, Jared, Collin, Harry y Ryan -.

El ultimo se me quedo mirando serio, y fijamente. Su postura, era la de un marine.

-él es el marido de la señorita Sofía, nieta del señor V - me explico Jasper.

Ese dato no lo tenía.

Y el tal ryan no dejaba de mirarme.

Debía cuidarme de él.

-debo irme por fin -dijo Ryan -.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, seguramente iría a la casa.

**(Jade Pov)**

Suspire.

La fiesta estaba bien, era divertido. Pero yo me estaba aburriendo, y mi padre no quería que saliera, y yo si quería.

Vi hacia la mesa de los reglaos. Había muchos, muchos, y de diferentes tamaños. En realidad todos muy grandes.

-¿Te diviertes? -.

Mire hacia mi madre y sonreí asintiendo.

-si mentí -.

Ella me abrazo y yo también.

Por la puerta del comedor entro Ryan, y Sofía. Mi prima fue corriendo hacia el besándolo.

-¿Dónde estabas soldado? - le pregunte ella.

-viendo al nuevo -contesto el.

Mire hacia el techo.

Saldría a dar una vuelta por el jardín y después a pintar...-


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y abrí la ventana de mi habitación, estaba algo cansada, había pintado un bonito cuadro de flores rojas. Me senté en el alfeizar del ventanal y miré al bosque me gustaba estar allí pero siempre tenía que ir acompañada por si me pasaba algo.

-Jade- dijo mi madre-.

Me giré para mirarla-.

-Hola mamá-.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Nada ¿y tú?-.

-Tu padre fue a trabajar y yo estoy solita-.

-Bueno, ¿vemos una película?-.

-Vale ¿Cual?-.

-Pues... podemos ver la de los ponis-.

-Esa me gusta-.

Se sentó conmigo y pusimos la televisión.

**(Pov Damon)**

Desdoblé mi ropa en la habitación que me habían dado, pensé en literas de mala muerte pero no, cada uno tenía su habitación.

Todos de negro.

Los hombres se dispersaban por el salón jugando a las cartas y bebiendo, el salón de entrenamiento, la cocina, las armas, teníamos hasta cocinero.

-¿Se puede salir a tomar una copa?- dije a uno de los que parecía veterano allí-.

-No es aconsejable-.

-Vale pues... me la tomaré fuera-.

Me serví una copa y salí de allí necesitaba respirar.

Vi una imagen que podía haber salido de una película de mafiosos. Hannival Casannova, hijo del gallego, el mayor narco de España, hijo de Devora Casannova hermana pequeña de los Casannova actualmente casada con Blasco Winchester un mal bicho. Rememoré su árbol genealógico.

Sus tatuajes, se los hizo en el internado donde estuvo el 25 de septiembre, él mismo por su mejor amigo Troy torturado y violado al igual que él y tatuado a la fuerza por una zorra sin escrúpulos.

En realidad estas personas me daban algo de pena si eran así era... porque no conocían otra cosa.

El tatuado subió a una limusina llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de no haber sol.

Detrás de él subió su hijo Verio Casannova, un clon de su padre a pesar de ser adoptado con meses de vida.

Di un trago a mi copa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Me levanté rápidamente... di un par de pasos hacia atrás, había visto fotos de este tipo pero en persona impactaba demasiado y más de noche.

-Tomar... una copa-.

-Pues tómala dentro-.

Con paso firme Troy entró en la limusina.

-Joder...- siseé-.

Tendría que estar más atento.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Damon Pov)**

A las cinco estaba arriba. La verdad me moría de sueño, apenas había dormido. Al parecer aquí nadie dormida.

Respire hondo todo lo que pude y me puse unos de los trajes negros. Al parecer aquí todos tenían que vestir así.

Salí de la habitación, camine hacia la cocina que allí había. Estaba a punto de tomar café cuando James. Aquí Quil apareció por la puerta.

-le enseñare al nuevo como son las cosas aquí -dijo entre risas.

Hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese, evitando suspirar. Lo seguí, ambos salimos y comenzamos a caminar.

-no me mires, y mira al frente -dijo el -no volveremos hablar, así que presta atención a lo que te diré -.

-de acuerdo -.

-norma número uno, no te acerques a las mujeres de esta familia. Norma número dos, tu vida no vale nada, a partir de ahora la vida de los señores está por encima de todo. Norma muero tres, si te descubren vuélate la cabeza -.

Mire hacia delante mientras caminábamos por aquel bosque.

-y Damon -dijo una vez Quil -no lo arruines -.

No me dijo nada más. Se giro sobre sus pies y desapareció por el bosque como un puto fantasma.

No tendría que ser tan difícil, conocía a los Casannova bastante bien. Sabia sus movimientos, con quienes hablaban, que comían, donde se criaron. Todo. Pero los muy hijos de puta siempre estaban limpios.

Me quede parado al salir del bosque mirando como un coche negro aparcaba frente a la gran casa. Que ahora podía verla bien. Cuatro pisos, estilo victoriana. Y bien escondida.

Del coche bajaron un tipo rubio. Y una mujer de negro.

"_Hakon Winchester y Xinia Casannova" -._

El querido yerno de V Casannova, y su hija.

El tipo era un rockero, reconocido mundialmente. Renuncio al "negocio" y se lo decido a su primo Blasco Winchester a los trece años. Se dedico a la música, por medio de su primo conocía a la mujer de negro, como la había apodado, siempre vestida de ese color. Ella médica forense. Estudio a distancia, y saco su carrera en un tiempo record. Dos hijos biológicos y uno adoptado. Judith, Brian y Tate Winchester Casannova, el último con graves problemas psicológicos.

Vivian en un barrio alejado de la ciudad de pequeñas mansiones victorianas. En su casa tenían un zoológico prácticamente.

Ambos entraron a la casa como amos y señores del universo.

Respire hondo.

Cuando iba a girarme por la salió un hombre con gafas de él, el cabello castaño y una mujer. Máximo Casannova, el hijo menor de Hannival. Un narco en asenso. Y su mujer, Jessica. O como le decían, Jessy.

Ella subió a un Ferrari rojo, y se marcho.

-¿Quién eres tú? -.

Me gire al instante.

"_joder… no había escuchado que alguien se acercaba" -._

Una niña con el cabello rubio, suelto, perfectamente peinado. Con un vestido azul claro, y grandes celestes me miraban mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche que parecía bastante viejo.

No la recordaba. Ella no estaba en la lista que tenia.

"_¿Quién coño era?" -._

-JADE -.

Ella se giro y miro hacia quien le grito. Era máximo casannova que nos miraba fijamente. No dijo nada, solo salió corriendo hacia él.

**(Pov Jade)**

-¿Qué hacías allí? -.

-yo… quería caminar-dije y abrace a mi oso favorito.

Max suspiro y me abrazo, yo también lo hice.

-padre no quiere que vayas al bosque, no vuelvas….-.

-pero me aburría y no hay nadie en casa -.

-me has encontrado, podemos ver una película…-.

-¿Quién era ese? -.

Mire hacia máximo.

-es unos de los hombres que trabajan para nosotros- dijo mi hermano -¿qué le has dicho? -.

-que quien era .

-¿te ha contestado? -.

Negué y lo mire -.

-vale -el me abrazo - encontramos en la casa a ver los Simpson.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Desperté en mi cama y mi madre ya no estaba, seguramente mi padre se la habría llevado anoche.

Me quité la ropa y la dejé en la cama, fui a la ducha y me metí en ella, cuando terminé de ducharme, me puse uno de mis vestidos y unos zapatos a juego de charol. Cogí mi muñeco y salí para desayunar como siempre a las siete y cincuenta y cinco para estar en la mesa a las ocho en punto a la hora que se servía el desayuno en casa.

Bajé las escaleras.

-Hola tío Duque- sonreí-.

-Hola peque ¿vas a desayunar?-.

-Si-.

-Muy bien, yo me ocupo de algo y enseguida estoy contigo-.

Fui a la mesa y me senté en mi sitio, mi padre y mi madre no estaban.

-¿Donde está papá y mamá?- le pregunté a Máximo que dejó de masticar y me miró-.

-Ocupados peque-.

Cuando Máximo decía eso de "ocupados" es porque se habían encerrado en esas salas negras que yo tenía prohibido entrar esas salas era para ir en parejas, seguramente había una televisión grande y vino para ellos y hablarían de sus cosas tranquilamente comiendo bombones.

Comí mis crispis en la leche como siempre y me fui a pintar.

Estaba terminando un retrato de V y de Duque que posaron para mí no hace mucho y estaba quedando muy bien, realista y a conjunto con la casa.

Puse música clásica, la música que me gustaba escuchar, mi padre desde muy pequeña me apuntó a clases de piano, de violín y de arpa y sabía tocar esos tres instrumentos, también se me daba bien los idiomas sabía unos siete todos enseñados por mi pa y mi tío Troy.

Yo quería retratar a mi tío Troy porque era un reto, esos tatuajes.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Salí de la habitación recién duchado, tomé un baño de espuma con Anny que se había quedado exhausta y durmiendo en la cama.

-Hola- dijo Troy desde el final del pasillo-.

-¿Sabes que eres la única persona en el mundo que me pilla de sorpresa siempre?-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Que quieres marica?-.

-Hay una reunión-.

-¿Qué reunión?-.

-Duque tiene nuevos hombres y hay que ver lo capaces que son, sabes que muchos intentan renunciar-.

-No se puede renunciar-.

-Lo es por eso van al hoyo- hizo un gesto con su mano señalando el suelo- y hacen que los árboles del jardín crezcan fuertes y sanos-.

-Si- reí-.

-Pues eso, vamos-.

-Vamos-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Esto parecía una puta reunión de instituto. Todos nerviosos esperando a Dante, o como solía llamarse "duque" -.

Había intentado averiguar de esa niña rubia. Pero no había nada. Cuando decía nada. Era NADA.

Sabía que era la hija menor de Hannival Casannova. Su nombre era Jade Casannova. Acaba de cumplir 15 años. Nunca había salido de esta casa, al parecer ese hombre la tenia bien custodiada. Y ni siquiera solía salir sola por los jardines de esta casa.

No había vuelto a ver a Quil. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo, cosa que no me gustaba.

Y como si fuera una puta película de mafiosos. Como "El Padrino", aparecieron en la parte de trasera de la casa donde nos encontramos todos los Casannova.

Dante, alias "duque"

Vishous, alias "V"-.

Hannival.

Troy, o como yo le decía, el tatuado.

Denovan, o como se hacía llamar. Dominic, con su segundo nombre. El heredero de duque.

Verio, y si yo, no hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, y escuchado. Que ese chico era adoptado no lo creería, era idéntico a Hannival. Hasta tenía su mismo corte de pelo.

Máximo, el segundo hijo de hannival, el cual hoy por la mañana había visto.

Sentí como alguien se me puso a mis espaldas. Me hice el tonto, pero sabía que era Ryan Ross. Ex marine de los estados unidos. Un chico bueno que se paso al lado equivocado.

Quil estaba detrás de duque. Gracias a él teníamos todos estos datos, y algunas cosas más.

Este hacia bien su trabajo, llevaba años con esta familia. Y conocíamos prácticamente todos sus pasos. Pero a un así quedaban cabos sueltos en el aire.

En este momento solo faltaba la banda sonora del Padrino.

Estaba casando. Y quería irme a dormir, pero al parecer en esta casa nadie dormía.

Nunca.

-antes que nada -Dijo duque mientras fumaba -aquí no se puede renunciar.

Los nuevos se miraron unos a otro.

-terminan en el hoyo -.

Todos miraron a hannival cuando hablo.

-así los arboles del bosque crecen fuertes -.

Verio Casannova al decir eso se comenzó a reír junto con su padre. Los dos reían de igual manera.

**(Pov Jade)**

Estaba tranquila, ya sabía qué hacer. Haría un súper regalo para mi tío Hakon, a él le encantaría esta súper segura.

Respire muy hondo, y me fui hacia mi estudio.

Estaba al lado de mi habitación, era muy grande. Allí tenía mis cuadros, pinturas, pinceles, mi piano blanco que mi padre me había regalado. Y muchos juguetes.

Allí pasaba la mayor parte del día.

Busque una hoja, y un bolígrafo, debía anotar todo lo que necesitaba para la escultura de mi tío troy, que el también era mi padrino.

Había una escultura de el, y se la regalaría a mi tío hakon.

Sonreí ante la idea.

La llevaría a su casa y la clavaria en el suelo en el salón.

Tío hakon estaría muy muy feliz.

-jade -.

-hola mamá -.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-¿Qué haces? -.

-escribiendo algo que necesito -.

Suspire.

-¿Qué tiene princesa? -.

-que me aburro -.

Ella me miro y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿quieres salir? -.

-no quiero ir al jardín, ya lo conozco muy bien -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-emmm-.

La mire y ella sonrió.

-yo me refería fuera -.

-¿fuera? -.

Asintió.

-¿fuera? A la ciudad-.

-así es -.

-pero ¿y el pa? -.

-el está ocupado, no se dará cuenta. ¿Quieres ir? -.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -.

Grite y cogí su mano.

-vamos, vamos -.

Que emoción, nunca nunca había salido fuera. Y quería salir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Estaba fumando apoyado en la limusina, ahora me habían dejado este trabajo a mí, el de llevar a unos y a otros pero hasta ahora no había escuchado nada interesante, eran bastante reservados con esto y no dejaban asistir a cualquiera a sus entregas nocturnas y por alguna razón, tenía que ir escalando poco a poco.

Abrí el pequeño frasco blando que tenía en el bolsillo y puse un poco sobre mi mano, esnifé la coca y limpié mi nariz.

Guardé el bote blanco justo cuando la hija y la mujer de Hannival venían.

Abrí las puertas, la joven parecía emocionada, era guapa se parecía a su madre, y tenía los ojos como su padre.

Subieron en el coche y yo subí, arranqué la limusina.

-Hacia donde-.

-Hacia el centro- dijo distraídamente la mujer-.

Miré por el retrovisor a la hija de Hannival, pobre chica si supiese las atrocidades de las que estaban acusados los miembros de su familia.

Miré al frente y fui donde me dijeron, al centro, con el GPS no era muy difícil.

-Espéranos aquí- dijo Anny-.

-Si señora-.

**(Pov Jade)**

Esto de estar en la cuidad era excitante, nunca había salido, había mucha gente y muchos sitios donde ir fui con mamá a comprar ropa y juguetes y también fuimos a tomar un café con pastas en un sitio muy bonito con manteles rosas de puntillas.

Cuando volvimos al coche ese hombre de ojos claros muy claros y de pelo negro con tatuajes me miraba muy fijo por el retrovisor.

Abracé a mi muñeca y le miré sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Nunca nadie me había mirado así. ¿Porque me miraba así?.

-Volvemos- dijo mi madre mirando su móvil-.

-si señora-.

Su voz era medio ronca y autoritaria, dura y severa casi tanto como la de mi padre o la de mi tío Troy.

Su pelo estaba cortado de una manera rara y en su nariz había un poco de sangre pero no dije nada, esperé a llegar a casa.

Mi madre bajó al ver a mi padre bajarse de su coche.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurré-.

-Damon, señorita-.

-Yo soy jade- le dije-.

Asintió y sonrió.

-Lo sé señorita-.

Sonreí.

-podemos ser amigos-.

-No lo creo, su padre no lo aprobaría-.

Eso era verdad.

-Jade!- dijo mi padre-.

Salí del coche y fui a abrazarle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Corrí hacia mi padre que estaba serio y mi madre estaba a su lado con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué hacías? -.

Lo mire.

-dime hija, ¿Qué hacías? -.

-nada -. le dije -. Estaba viendo mi nueva muñeca -.

Le enseñe la nueva muñeca que había comprado, tenía un vestido rosa con pequeñas flores naranjas y amarillas.

El miro a la muñeca y luego a mí.

-ve a tu habitación -.

-pero…-.

-a tu habitación, ahora -.

Respire hondo y abrace a la nueva muñeca subiendo las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Quería seguir hablando con Damon, parecía bueno y tenía bonitos ojos. Pero mi pa seguro diría que no, por eso no le diría nada.

Corrí escaleras arribas y me encerré en mi habitación. Haría un plan, para poder seguir hablando con él.

Llevaría mi muñeca nueva y mi oso favorito, para que pudiéramos jugar un ratito.

"_siiiiiii, haz eso" -._

Sonreí y me lance sobre la cama de mi habitación mirando el techo.

"_¿Por qué damon me miraría de esa manera?" -._

Debía preguntarle, nunca ningún hombre me había mirado de esa manera, era tan pero tan diferente.

Y me gustaba como me miraba, sus ojos eran muy muy bonitos.

Suspire y me senté sobre la cama.

Buscaría un vestido bonito, y buscaría un perfume muy especial para ir a buscarle. Yo quería lucir muy bien.

Me baje y camine hacia el baño.

Pero antes… una ducha.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Mire fijamente a Anny, ella suspiro y miro sus manos.

-¿te has enfadado? -.

Escuche como ella susurro.

-¿Por qué la has sacado?, sabes que -.

-porque Jade siempre esta aburrida, y no hicimos nada malo.

Me miro.

-fuimos a tomar el té y a comprar juguetes

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y comencé a fumar.

-ve a nuestra habitación -.

-pero…-.

-ahora anny -.

Ella bufo y se giro entrando en la casa.

**(Damon Pov)**

Cuando hannival Casannova entro en la casa, me baje de esa limusina. Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido a no ser por esa niña.

Parecía tan inocente…. Y si supiera la verdad.

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caminando, por ahora no hacía mucho. Me había dado cuenta que para esta gente la confianza era lo primero.

Tenía que pensar como coño me ganaría la confianza de uno. Si lograba hacerlo, podría entrar en su "circulo" que tan reservado era.

Pero la pregunta era como.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, y poder ingresar a la cocina. Un tipo paso a mi lado.

Lo mire de reojo.

Estaba caminando mientras leía un libro totalmente concentrado. Era Vladimir Casannova. El primer hijo de V. Padrino de Evangile Casannova, tercera hija de V Casannova. El tipo era un hombre de letras. Profesor, escritor, traductor. Casado con Rosa María Bourgeois, hija de un magnate francés, cuyos negocios estaban ligados con los Casannova.

El tipo no tenía ninguna clase de negocios turbios pero el sabia mejor que nadie a que se dedicaba su familia…

No se percato que lo miraba, de hecho no se percataba de nada. Al parecer los informes estaban bien y el hombre era un poco distraído.

Mire de nuevo hacia delante y un destello hiso que me girase enseguida. Sabía lo que pasaría, y corrí los pocos metros que me separaban de Vladimir lanzándome al suelo junto con él.

Al mismo tiempo que un disparo de un rifle impactaba en el mismo sitio donde había estado Vladimir.

-¿Qué coño…?-Dijo este ofendido -¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Por qué me has lanzado al suelo?, eres un imbécil has arruinado mi libro -.

Respire hondo.

"_¿Gracias?" -._

-no fue mi intención… señor - Murmure entre dientes.

A los pocos minutos el lugar estuvo llenos de hombres, como los señores aparecieron. Me levante del suelo, y el otro hiso lo mismo.

-¿Quién este? - Vladimir estaba ofendido, y todo por un puto libro -ha arruinado mi libro. MI LIBRO -.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Mire hacia duque cuando hablo.

-estaba apuntándole – me gire y vi hacia el bosque – el disparo vino de allí -.

-bien hecho chico – dijo duque.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Jade)**

-Caaaaaaaaaaanta ruiseñor caaaaaaaaanta porfavor ah ah ah aaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaah la vida... caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta ruiseñor caaaaaaaaanta por favor ah ah ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaal amor-.

Canté mirando la partitura y tocándola con el violín, había empezado con ese nuevo instrumento y pronto me darían temarios avanzados sobre la universidad, mi padre me daba clases y yo iba a estudiar música, me gustaba mucho la música.

También algo sobre arte aún no lo tenía decidido.

Miré hacia la puerta y mi padre estaba apoyado en ella.

-Hola- murmuré-.

-Sigue cantando- se sentó a mi lado y encendió un cigarro-.

Negué un poco.

-Sabes que no me gusta tener público-.

-Conmigo sí que cantas-.

-Si... pero ahora me da un poco de vergüenza-.

-Acércate Jade-.

Dejé el violín y me acerqué a él, me senté en sus piernas y le miré.

Mi padre me arreglaba siempre la falda porque decía que la llevaba corta a pesar de tenerla por debajo de las rodillas.

-Te quiero mucho hija-.

-Y yo a ti papá- le abracé-.

-Por eso me enfadé porque no quiero que salgas-.

-Pero yo solo fui con mamá y todo salió bien-.

-Lo sé y bueno siempre que vayas con tu madre puedes salir, lo he estado hablando con ella y con tus hermanos-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si de verdad-.

-Gracias- susurré-.

Me besó en la mejilla.

-Sigue practicando hija, yo tengo que bajar al sótano-.

Asentí.

**(Pov Damon)**

-Tú- me giré al escuchar que me llamaban, era Verio-.

-¿Si?-.

-Hoy has llevado a mi madre y a mi hermana-.

-Si-.

-Mi padre quiere nombrarte su cochero particular, y para ello te quiere ahora mismo en su despacho así que no tardes, no nos gusta esperar-.

Asentí y esperé a que se fuese.

Abrí el frasco que tenía en la mano en ese momento y esnifé un poco de coca, sorbí mi nariz y entré en la casa hasta su despacho.

Me senté y el tatuado estaba fumando, a su derecha su hijo Verio, a su izquierda su hijo Máximo y justo detrás de mi "Zombie Boy" o eso había escuchado decir a Hakon en una ocasión.

-No me gusta tener a hombres cerca de las que considero mis mujeres, mi mujer y mi hija-.

Asentí.

-pero ya que Jade empieza a salir y te tengo cogido por los huevos espero que sirvas-.

-Lo haré señor-.

-Bien... mandaría a Ryan pero se fue de vacaciones con su mujer, así que me quedas tu-.

Asentí.

-Puedes venirte al club esta noche a tomar unas copas y todos aquí te conocemos, habrá coca-.

-No…..-.

-No me mientas chico se que te metes y por mi está bien nadie aquí está asentó-.

_"Waaaaaaaay"-._


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Estaba en mi habitación, hoy no pude salir y no pude ir a ver a Damon. Estuve practicando todo el día.

Estaba muy feliz, mi pa me habia dado permiso para salir.

Estaba muy muy emocionada.

Supuestamente tendría que estar durmiendo pero no tenia sueño. Así que me levante de mi cama.

Tenía un camisón blanco y largo que me llegaba los tobillos. Era bonito y estaba decorados en los bordes con hilo dorado.

Mi cabello estaba suelto y me llegaba a la cintura.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hacia la habitación de al lado, donde tenía mi estudio.

No encendí la luz. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba despierta o me mandarían a dormir y no quería.

Ya era grande para dormir temprano.

Camine hacia la ventana y me senté allí mirando el cielo. Estaba estrellado, era un cielo bonito.

Cogí mi cuaderno y un lápiz y comencé a dibujar el cielo, en pocos minutos las figuras fueron tomando formas.

No se escuchaba nada.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, como si algo pasaría dentro de nada.

Pero aquí nunca pasaba nada.

Todo era muy aburrido.

"_demasiadooooooooooooooooooo" -._

Suspire.

Mañana iría al bosque y buscaría a damon, iría cuando todos estuviesen trabajando. Asi no me buscarían.

Llevaría a Sussy, mi muñeca favorita así me hacia compañía.

Sonreí al pensarlo. Quería ver a domon, y quería ver de nuevo esos ojos bonitos que el tenia.

Me miraba de una forma "especial" -.

Suspire sonriendo y seguí dibujando.

**(Damon Pov)**

Sin duda ya estaba drogado. Salvar la vida del bobo de Vladimir había servido de algo.

Estos casannova ya me estaban cogiendo confianza.

Hannival me nombre "chofer personal" de su mujer y su hija…. Su hija, ya quería ver a esa niña.

Vacié la copa dejándola sobre la barra. Unas de las chicas sin que se lo pidiese puso otra en mi mano.

Esa niña… quería verla de nuevo. Si, quería.

"_norma uno, aléjate de las mujeres de la familia….." -._

Hice a un lado las palabras que resonaron en mi cabeza. Las palabras que me dijo quil o james o como quería que se llamase el día que llegue a la casa casannova.

Quería ver a Jade, si. Quería quitarle esa ropa que llevaba. Iba… bastante tapada, con ese vestido que la cubría…

Me preguntaba si tenía tetas, si eran pequeñas o no. Al pensarlo sentir como mi miembro choco contra mi pantalón.

Respire hondo, me alce de la barra y camine hacia la salida.

-¿te vas? -.

Distinguir la voz de Jasper. Unos de los hombres de los casannova.

-sí, yo debo trabajar mañana -.

-vale, vale pues suerte -.

Me fui hacia la limusina que había llegado tambaleando un poco. Entre en ella como pude y arranque.

Quería llegar a esa maldita casa. Quería ver a esa niña ahora.

No aguantaría mucho mas y mi polla tampoco.

Ella dijo que seamos amigos, pues lo seriamos.

Acelere y puse rumbo hacia allí.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Entré a casa y no había nadie. Subí las escaleras para buscar alguna cama, pasaba de estar en la habitación donde todos escuchaban cómo y cuando llegaba.

Había una puerta abierta y entré sin más, había una vela encendida y una cama, el viento azotaba los cristales.

Me quité la camiseta y me tumbé en la cama, había un bulto debajo de las colchas, las descubrí y la pequeña Jade estaba mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Hola- susurró ella-.

-Hola- dije-.

Esa curiosidad de la que hace unos momentos era preso vino hacia mí golpeándome y mi polla se irguió exigente por lo que quería tomar.

La besé en la boca y su sabor era bueno, no había besado a muchas casi siempre había pagado por dinero y con mi trabajo la cosa era complicada.

Rompí lo que quiera que tuviese puesto con ágiles movimientos y me coloqué entre sus piernas, me sorprendió el hecho de que no gritase, no dijo nada, se quedó quieta y mirándome expectante.

La volví a besar y su boca se abrió para tomar un poco de aire, lo aproveché y metí mi lengua moviéndola despacio y rozando cada milímetro de su boca.

Mi respiración se aceleraba por momentos.

Metí mi mano en sus bragas rosas de encaje, ella juntó las piernas.

Negué y las abrí, pero volvió a cerrarlas.

-Para- siseé-.

La giré sobre la cama y bajé la tela de su ropa, desabroché mi pantalón y la tomé desde atrás, sus pechos eran generosos pero hasta ahora no había podido tocarlos. Los cogí con mis manos eran la medida perfecta y entré en ella una y otra y otra vez hasta que ella calló desvanecida sobre la cama al igual que yo. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y caí en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

**(Pov Jade)**

Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy raro había soñado con Damon. Pero al girarme en mi cama me di cuenta que no... no era un sueño estaba durmiendo y sin ropa a mi lado.

¿Qué había pasado anoche, que fue eso que me hizo?.

Me tapé la cara al ver _eso_entre sus piernas.

Damon me miró son sus ojos grises y yo le miré fijo sin saber que decir.

-Oh... no... Mierda, mierda, mierda-.

Se levantó y se puso la ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación las sábanas olían a él.

Me tapé con las sábanas.

-Esto no ha pasado ¿Vale?-.

-¿Que hemos hecho?- susurré-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Anoche hicimos algo pero... ¿que era?-.

-Mierda- siseo y se sentó a mi lado- mira... lo de anoche no fue nada, lo de anoche fue... una cosa de amigos, no fue nada y no se volverá a repetir nunca- eso me dejó algo decepcionada... me había gustado, me había gustado estar tan cerca de él- y no se lo digas a nadie-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo entenderían-.

-¿Entonces somos amigos?-.

-A escondidas-.

-Pero yo quiero que hagamos lo de anoche-.

Él me miró y no dijo nada.

-Eso...-.

-Es algo de amigos ¿no?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Vale, entonces vale, lo haremos pero nadie puede saberlo-.

-Vale- susurré-.

-Me voy-.

Asentí y vi como se marchó, no sabía que los amigos estaban tan juntos.

Quizás por eso papá no me dejaba tenerlos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Jade pov)**

Me sentía rara, mucho pero estaba feliz. Yo tenía un amigo.

Un amigo.

Nunca había tenido un amigo, me sentía muy emocionada….y lo que hacían los amigos, yo quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Fui corriendo hacia el baño y tome una ducha. Una ducha rápida. Salí y me puse unos de mis mejores vestidos.

Era azul con detalles en blanco, era hasta la rodilla. Muy bonito. Me puse unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla y mis zapatos nuevos de charol negro. Peine mi cabello e hice dos coletas.

Sonreí mirándome en el espejo del baño.

Estaba lista.

Tenía hambre… pero antes quería ver a Damon y decirle que quería jugar con él. Seguro el también estaba muy emocionado por todo.

Baje las escaleras cantando.

-En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito, Y el pollito pio… - el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio…-.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal, y la abrí. No había nadie, cosa que agradecí. Cuando abrir la puerta allí estaba Damon fumando.

Sonreí y me acerque hacia él.

-hola -.

Se giro mirándome.

-hola serio.

-¿le has dicho a alguien? -.

Negué rápido.

El asintió mirándome por un largo rato. No me di cuenta pero sentía como mi rostro se volvía rojo.

-¿sabes dónde está tu padre? -.

-si ha ido con mi padrino troy, y mi hermano Verio -.

-bien- me miro-ve al despacho de tu padre, que no te vea nadie -.

-pero…-.

-ahora niña -.

No dije nada, entre de nuevo en la casa.

**(Damon Pov)**

Respire hondo. Por suerte todos los casannova se habían ido a una reunión. Se fueron de apoco. Uno a uno.

Todavía no me tenían la confianza suficiente como para ir. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

A la mierda las normas, quería follarme de nuevo a esa niña.

Camine de nuevo hacia la casa. Estaba tranquila, camine por el pasillo y entre en el despacho de Hannival Casannova. Ahora podría revisarlo tranquilo, pero no. Allí estaba Jade.

Sentada en el suelo jugando con una muñeca seguramente que ya estaba allí.

Parecía una niña… pero sabía que no lo eran, tenía buenas tetas… la quería de nuevo, uno y otra vez.

Ella se levanto del suelo sonriendo y vino hacia mí.

-¿damon? -.

-¿Qué? -.

-¿Qué hemos hecho anoche? -dije sonrojada -.

"_sexo" -._

Pero por alguna razón no se lo dije.

-un juego que hacen los amigos…-.

-ah…-me miro -¿jugaremos de nuevo? -.

Medio sonreí.

-claro que sí.

La sujete del brazo quitando esa muñeca que llevaba. La lleve al sofá, ella no dijo nada. Me miraba con curiosidad. Hice que nos sentáramos en el sofá. La bese a la boca en la boca salvajemente, mordiendo sus labios. Jade lanzo un leve gemido. Lleve mis manos a su espalda comenzando a desabrochar el vestido que llevaba, parecía más el vestido de una niña… pero me gustaba. Me gustaba de verdad, quite sus brazos del vestido y vi como llevaba un sujetador rosa con dibujos de ositos.

Subí su sujetador sonriendo evitando reír para no romper la atmosfera. Acerque mi boca a sus pechos mordiéndolos. Ella se quedo quieta mirándome fijamente, sujete unos de sus pechos. Eran perfectos. Lo masajee deslizando mi pulgar por su pezón. Escuche como gemía, la sujete de la cintura haciendo que se tumbara en el sofá.

La mire fijamente, ella también me miro. Levante su vestido con mis manos y baje su ropa interior, también rosa con ositos.

Abrí sus piernas, acercando mi boca a su sexo. Quería saborearla.

Mi lengua toco su clítoris, lleve mis manos a su trasero sujetándolo mientras elevaba sus caderas acercando más su sexo a mi boca. Jade gimió con fuerza. Mi lengua exploraba su sexo, saboreándola por completo. Introduje mis dedos en su sexo mientras mi lengua se deslizaba por su clítoris. Curve mis dedos en su interior succionado con fuerza, sintiendo su sabor por completo.

Ella jadeo con fuerza, y llego al orgasmo. La sujete con más fuerza saboreándola.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Después de lo que pasó en el despacho de mi padre fui a pasear al cementerio de la familia, me senté frente a la tumba de la abuela Casannova, había venido aquí desde que era una niña.

-Estoy un poco perdida- susurré- a mí me gusta Damon, mucho mucho, él es especial conmigo, somos amigos abuela, y nos gustamos mucho, bueno... él aún no me lo ha dicho pero yo creo que le gusto porque me da besos y papá da besos a mamá- leí el nombre de mi abuela en esa tumba y suspiré otra vez- me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, y que pudieses estar conmigo para decirle a mi papá que Damon y yo somos amigos, seguro que contigo no se enfada, porque si yo se lo digo, él se enfadará seguro...-.

-Jade- me giré rápido al ver a mi padrino Troy-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿De qué estabas hablando?-.

-Papá dice que escuchar a los demás no está bien-.

-No quería escuchar, pero... ¿porque tu padre se enfadaría?-.

-¿Si te cuento esto no se lo dirás a él?-.

-Yo...-.

-Si lo juras te lo contaré-.

Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Vale, te lo juro-.

-¿Por la abuela?-.

-Te lo juro, por la abuela-.

-Vale... tengo un amigo-.

-Vaya... eso es... bueno ¿no?-.

-Es que papá no quiere que tenga amigos-.

-¿Qué tipo de amigo?-.

-Un amigo, hacemos cosas de amigos-.

-¿Como qué?-.

-Dormimos juntos sin ropa y él se pone sobre mí y me besa y entonces...-.

-Dios- dijo levantándose rápido- ¿Teneis sexo?-.

-¿Que es sexo?-.

-Oh... mierda... mierda...- me miró- ¿Quién es?-.

-No puedo decirlo-.

-Joder... Jade... eso no está bien-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¡Porque no!-.

Me tapé la cara.

-Aléjate de ese amigo ¿vale?-.

-no puedo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque me gusta lo que hacemos cuando estamos juntos-.

-Tu padre te mata a ti...o a mi... o a los dos... y a ese amigo también, dios no sabes lo que puede pasar...-.

-No quiero que nada pase-.

-Entonces aléjate de él-.

Asentí.

-JURALO-.

-Lo juro- susurré-.

Escuché como se iba.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Marica ya puedes decirme lo que coño está pasando-.

-Yo...-.

Bebí mi copa.

-Dime qué coño pasa-.

-No es nada-.

-Seguro que es algo llevas callado toda la puta noche-.

-Se algo que no puedo contar porque juré silencio-.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos conmigo?-.

-No me gusta tenerlos-.

-Vale-.

-No te enfades-.

-No me enfado-.

-Estás enfadado-.

-Que no joder... tienes secretos conmigo... vale-.

Le miré.

-No te enfades- repitió-.

-No me enfado-.

-Lo sabrás... dentro de poco y me odiarás-.

-No me jodas con esa mierda...-.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti ¿no?-.

-Si...-.

-Entonces espera al momento-.

-Vale...-.

Puto tatuado, y jodida sea su puta lealtad a sus palabras.

Suspiré y terminé mi copa.


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**(Pov Jade)**

Mi padrino se fue, no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo se fue hablando solo como si estuviera loco o algo así.

Arregle mi vestido.

-adiós abuela -Le dije a la tumba.

Suspire y me gire.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Me gustaba mucho ese lugar pero no podía ir, mis hermanos y mi padre me lo había dejado muy claro.

Mire hacia mis pies y patee las hojas secas que habían caído de los arboles. Era otoño y me gustaba mucho esta época.

Camine y camine mirando mis pies sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba.

Levante la vista al cielo, estaba nublado. Y hacia frio, bueno. No mucho, pero si un poco. Había pocas hojas muy secas en las ramas de los arboles.

Suspire mirando hacia delante. Había una casa, era bonita.

Me esconda detrás de un árbol mirando hacia allí.

Ryan, el marido de mi prima Sofía salía de allí junto a unos hombres que trabajaban para mis tíos y mis primos.

Mordí mi labio y me esconda detrás de un árbol.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver esa casa. Me preguntaba quien vivía allí y porque nunca la había visto antes.

Respire hondo y me acerque hacia allí mientras saltaba.

Entre en la casa… al parecer no había nadie.

Había un salón y una mesa de billar, había muchas bebidas y olía raro. No había escaleras… pero si unos pasillos.

Camine por unos de los pasillos y camine mirando las puertas.

Abrí todas las puertas, y solo había unas camas, y ropa tirada en el suelo. Las habitaciones olían raro.

Abrí la ultima puerta y sonreí un poco… olía a Damon.

Mi padrino dijo que no podíamos ser amigos, pero yo sabía que hacer. Le diría a mi padrino que ya no tenía a mi amigo…

Y… me senté en la cama que había allí. Solo una cama, y un armario. No había nada más. Había una puerta… supuse que era el baño.

No le diría nada a Damon que mi padrino sabía. Yo no quería que se enfadara.

**(Troy Pov)**

Respire hondo.

Cuando esto se supiera Hannival explotaría. Nos mataría a todo. A todos.

-¿Qué ocurre hombre zombie? -.

Estábamos con Judith en casa de sus padres, ella con su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. En cambio yo miraba por la ventana, que estaba sucia, del salón hacia fuera.

Hakon me miraba mientras bebía su cerveza.

-nada….-.

El comenzó a reírse.

-mientes, y sabes que puedo entrar a tu mente.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Vale, vale… digamos que por ahora respetare tu privacidad…-.

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿sabes lo que vi aquella noche cuando vi si la hija de Hannival se parecería a su madre?-.

No dije nada.

-lo mismo que está pasando ahora… o digamos que esto es el principio -.

Se comenzó a reír y desapareció.

Respire hondo. Muy hondo.

**(Damon Pov)**

Debes conseguir pruebas.

Pruebas.

Y a la mierda con las putas pruebas.

No me interesaban. Quería un buen trago y meterme de nuevo a la cama de esa niña

Era jodidamente inocente lo cual que me gustaba demasiado.

Había terminado de limpiar el puto sótano con no sé quien, ni me moleste en preguntarle el nombre. No me interesaba saberlo.

"_¿Qué te ocurre Damon?"_

Todos los hombres se habían ido con los Casannova, el único idiota que se quedo fui yo. Ya que era el chofer de la señorita Anny.

Me iría a dormir.

Entre en la casa donde vivían los empleados sin ver nada, camine hacia mi habitación y al abrí la puerta allí estaba ella.

Al verme se levanto de la cama y sonrió.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Esto estaba siendo demasiado precipitado, era el aniversario de Duque y Bree y habían montado una fiesta secreta, tan secreta que ni yo sabía solo fui a mi habitación y allí vi mi vestido, me lo puse y bajé como decía en la carta que encontré al lado.

La verdad era que esperaba que por alguna extraña razón esto se tratase de Damon pero no... Él no hacía estas cosas, estas cosas no eran de amigos eran de novios ¿no? o así lo identifiqué en las novelas románticas que a veces Bree veía ensimismada.

Había mucha gente y todos llevaban máscaras venecianas mi madre me dio una y mi padre sonreía hablando con un hombre que identifiqué como el reverendo de la mano de mi prima.

Hice una leve reverencia ya que en estas ocasiones era lo apropiado y ellos inclinaron la cabeza.

Me moví despacio, me gustaba ese vestido beige como de princesa con pequeñas piedras alrededor del cuerpo.

La banda sonora de el padrino sonó en el cuarteto de cuerda y Duque con Bree inauguraron el baile bailando con mascaras ella estaba preciosa vestida de blanco y su vestido sin duda era el más bonito.

Al fondo pude ver a Damon apoyado en la pared mirándome con esos ojos ardientes oscurecidos por el deseo que tanto me gustaban.

Le sonreí un poco y tuve ganas de que me hiciese eso que hacen los amigos, mi interior se contrajo y tuve que juntar mis piernas di gracias que el vestido era tupido de caderas para abajo y nadie se diese cuenta.

Una pequeña sonrisa destelló de sus labios y me puse roja lo sabía. Quería estar con él pero fue en ese momento cuando supe que no podía ser, ni ahora ni nunca... esto era solo una relación de amistad.

**(Pov Damon)**

Apoyado en esa pared podía controlar todo, me dieron un auricular para que escuchase por si había cualquier incidente toda la mafia estaba reunida allí y Duque bailaba con su mujer, cómico este momento justo con esa canción, todos los miraban, justo al fondo estaba la pequeña Jade vestida con un elegante vestido, me miraba, lo sabía.

Tenía algo planeado. Me moví un poco y fui andando hacia donde ella estaba. Me mira y yo la miro sin saber que hacer sus piernas están juntas y veo que está roja. Mi temperatura corporal está en aumento y me molesta la corbata, pero solo puedo tener ojos para ella, disimulo un poco y justo cuando me cercioro de que nadie me ve y voy hacia ella un apuesto joven de traje se acerca a ella y le pide inclinándose como la época medieval un baile, ella asiente y baila con el chico esa canción bajo los ojos de su padre que está alerta pero sonríe por lo visto conoce al joven que saluda con la cabeza a Hannival y este le devuelve el saludo con la cabeza. Es un baile distinguido entre gente distinguida. Por mi parte lo más distinguido que tengo son unos calzoncillos de marca.

Mi temperatura corporal vuelve a aumentar al ver la sonrisa de ese gilipollas codiciando lo que es mío y me pertenece por naturaleza. Jodido imbécil, YO LA DESVIRGUÉ.

La música cesa gracias a dios y tengo que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no ir y matarlo allí mismo. Estoy en un segundo plano y soy consciente de eso. Hannival aplaude, todos aplauden por el baile y ella borra su fingida sonrisa y le dice algo a su madre, ella asiente y sale del salón de fiestas pasados unos minutos la sigo y la veo subir las escaleras.

Subo las escaleras siguiéndola a ella y a su perfume.

Puedo escuchar la música de nuevo y justo antes de que entre en su habitación la tomo del brazo y hago que su espalda pegue contra la pared pintada de rojo oscuro, ella gime cuando acerco mi cuerpo, la cojo del cuello para tenerla sujeta permitiéndole lo justo para que pueda respirar.

-Tú. Eres. MÍA- siseo y sé que estoy fuera de mi que nunca en toda mi vida me había comportado de esta manera-.

Es irracional solo era un baile pero había bastado para imaginarme todavía más.

Ella no dice nada acerca su boca a la mía.

-Tuya...- susurra y su aliento me hipnotiza, cierro los ojos y sé que estoy a la deriva y no me importa nada más-.

-¿Donde ibas?-.

-A la habitación de mis padres- murmura-.

Por mi está bien. Me la follaré en la cama de sus padres, la cojo de la mano y me la llevo a la habitación completamente a oscuras y no espero demasiado para bajar la cremallera de su vestido, ella está ansiosa, yo estoy ansioso y nuestras lengua se enredan en un tórrido beso... me gusta tanto esta cría que pierdo todo mi autocontrol cuando estoy con ella... es mi cocaína... sin duda.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Quite mi mascara y entre en la habitación de mis padres. Camine hacia la cama y me senté en ella esperando a Damon.

El dijo que vendría y me quede pensando en sus palabras.

"_eres mía" -._

Mi pa siempre se lo decían a mi ma, pero ellos estaban casados… pero mi ma me conto que también se lo decían antes de estar casado.

Entonces no había ningún problema.

Sonreí y arregle mi vestido.

La puerta se abrió y entro damon por ella. Cerró la puerta y en pocas zancadas estuvo delante de mí.

El estaba serio levanto su mano y la acerco con fuerza hacia mi rostro.

Me había dado una bofetada.

Hiso lo mismo, y estaba vez con más fuerza. Podía sentir mi mejilla roja… me dolía y picaba. Nunca nunca nadie me había pegado.

Me eche a llorar llevando las manos a mi rostro. El sujeto mi cabello con fuerza haciendo que doliese mucho mas.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A ESTAR CERCA DE OTRO -.

Solo asentí. No entendía nada.

El quito las manos de mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿serás una buena niña? -.

Yo asentí mientras llorisqueaba. No dije nada, solo permanecí callada mirando mis manos.

-He dicho que si serás capaz de comportarte. Cuando te pregunto directamente debes responder. No es difícil. Habla.

-S... sí.-Susurre

-si… ¿qué?-

-seré capaz de comportarme... -murmure cabizbaja.

El quito una navaja de su bolsillo. Abrí grandes mis ojos mirándolo fijamente. Hiso rápidos cortes a mi ropa, también a mi sujetador y mis bragas dejándome desnuda.

También vi como llevaba una de sus manos a su pantalón desabrochándolo y como lo bajo dejando "Eso" a mi vista.

-abre la boca -.

Yo abrí apenas mi boca y al hacerlo, introduje en eso "Eso" en mí. Yo permanecí quieta, no sabía qué hacer… y lo mire.

El puso durante unos segundos los ojos en blanco gruñendo.

-mueve tu lengua…-murmuro con la voz muy ronca.

Comencé a mover lentamente mi lengua, y el cada vez que lo hacía lanzaba un suspiro gruñendo con fuerza.

Damon gemía, creo que le gustaba… y lo seguí haciendo. El sujete mi cabello e hiso que "Eso" entrara por completo en mi boca… eran grande… pero no me molestaba…-.

Seguí moviendo mi lengua y el gruño. Estaba vez salió un liquido de él… y yo pase mi lengua saboreándolo.

El me miro con una media sonrisa acariciando mi cabello.

-muy bien Jade –me dijo con la voz ronca.

Quito despacio "Eso" y sonreí cuando lo hiso.

No sabía lo que hice, pero lo hice bien. Damon me lo dijo.

Damon en un rápido movimiento me tumbo sobre la cama de mis padres. Sujete mis caderas e hiso que quedaba boca abajo. Sujeto mis brazos y mis piernas haciendo que quedara en cuatro sobre la cama.

"¿y ahora?" -.

-quieta –ordeno él.

Sentí como "Eso" entraba en mi trasero bruscamente. Sujete con mucha mucha fuerza las sabanas de las cama sintiendo unas lagrimas en mi mejilla. Me sujeto del cabello haciendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como se introducía muy en mí, hasta el fondo.

No pude evitar y grite.

-shhhhh –Damon murmuro roncamente.

El comenzó a embestir contra mí, y yo mordí con fuerza mi labio no queriendo gritar. Sentí como me azoto el trasero con su mano y entre abrí mis labios quejándome y gimiendo.

Me sujeto con fuerza del cabello haciendo que tire la cabeza más hacia atrás mientras embestía rítmicamente.

El embestía más ponente… y sus embestidas eran brutales que me hicieron gritar de nuevo aunque no quise hacerlo.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio. Ruidos raros salían de mí, me dolía… pero me gustaba, sujetaba las sabanas y cherre mis ojos sintiendo como un fuerte grito salía de mi.

Escuche de nuevo ese gruñido gutural salió de él.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Cuando acabo con ella la dejo en su cama, está exhausta y no quiero que nadie nos vea, es mía y nadie tiene derecho a mirarla así, nadie excepto yo.

Cuando salgo de la habitación el hombre completamente tatuado está al final del pasillo como un jodido fantasma.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-.

-Si... la señorita se encontraba mal y...-.

-Te la has follado ¿no?-.

Esto era absurdo así que me quedo callado y esperando a que llame a toda la caballería y carguen contra mí, al a mierda el trabajo a la mierda todo... estoy aquí por mis actos.

-Si- digo y mi voz sale más valiente de lo que creo que podría salir-.

Una música apacible sube desde arriba, ese hombre se acerca y me coge del brazo, es fuerte y feroz pero sé que estoy a su mercé y que no va a decir nada porque ya lo habría hecho.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones contiguas si no recuerdo mal la de Hakon y Xinia cuando se quedaban aquí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

-La chica, es mía-.

-No es tuya es la hija de Hannival, aléjate de ella-.

-Es mía no me voy a alejar de ella-.

-¿Quieres morir? conozco a Hannival mejor que nadie en mi puta vida... y te doy el consejo de que te alejes de ella o te matará ¿entiendes? te matará-.

-¿Porque te preocupas por mi?-.

-¿Por ti capullo ignorante? Me preocupo por esa niña que cree que sois amigos y que follar es algo que hacen los... amigos-.

-A su padre no le ha importado que baile con otro-.

-Delante de él, una canción propia de señoritas y caballeros con respeto y decoro se puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero mírate chico, no vales nada, no tienes nada que ofrecerle al hombre más poderoso del mundo actualmente, así que aléjate de ella antes de que la condenes-.

-¿Matará a su hija?-.

-No lo sé Hannival no está bien ¿entiendes? no creo que dañe a su hija pero a veces las palabras pueden dañar más que cualquier otra cosa, ahora mismo su hija se está comportando como lo hacía su madre y no hay persona que odie en este mundo más que su madre-.

-Tiempo muerto-.

Una mujer sale del baño oscuro y los dos giramos para ver de quien se trata.

Me quedo quieto y sé que se trata de Xinia, va vestida con una camisa de hombre y su marido sale sin camisa justo detrás de ella. "M.I.E.R.D.A".

-¿Te estás tirando a la hija de Hannival jodido pervertido?-.

Esa mujer habla lanzando cuchillos por palabras.

-Es mía-.

-Eso me recuerda a alguien...-.

Mira a Troy que se sienta en la cama y suspira.

-Esto tiene que quedarse en secreto- dice Hakon hasta ahora el único cuerdo en la sala-.

Miro a su mujer que me mira fijo y de mala manera, la abraza queriendo decir sin palabras "no la mires tanto esto que ves aquí me pertenece"-.

-Vale aquí no ha pasado nada- aclara Xinia-.

-Sí y la próxima vez Troy toca a la puerta-.

-Oye no me hace especial ilusión verte clavándosela a tu mujer ¿sabes?-.

-Esa boca- sisea Xinia-.

-Es la que la puta de mi madre me dio- se levanta y se va yo le sigo y no sé que más hacer-.

Estoy aturdido... estoy conmocionado... necesito una raya.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Me desperté en la cama de mis padres. Mi madre estaba dormida a mi lado, y mi padre no estaba.

Mi cuerpo me dolía… pero no me molestaba.

Recordé lo de Damon… y me sonroje.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mi madre, y me puse el vestido que estaba en el suelo.

Salí rápido de la habitación de mis padres, y fui hacia la mía... Una vez allí suspire y sonreí.

Quería ver de nuevo a Damon y que aquello se repitiera.

Fui al baño y llene la bañera. Una vez llena entre en ella. Cerré mis ojos relajándome. Esto estaba muy bien.

Hoy yo tenía un día muy largo, debía llevar el regalo a la casa de mi tío Hakon. Seguro le gustaría mucho mucho.

Tendría una escultura de troy.

Yo misma la había hecho.

Seguro estaría feliz.

Abrí mis ojos y mire al techo del baño.

Me gustaba mucho mucho esas cosas que hacían los amigos. Y que Damon me hacia… yo le diría que quería tener más amigos.

Sonreí.

Así era más divertido_, ¿no? -._

Reí y moví mis pies en el agua haciendo que salpicara fuera de la bañera.

Me levante de la bañera y me volví en una toalla, tenía hambre y quería comer. También debía cambiarme.

Después buscar a unos de mis hermanos e ir a la casa de tío Hakon a llevar su regalo.

Camine hacia el armario y busque ropa. Me cambie muy rápido y también me peine muy bien. Antes de todo debía hablar con Damon.

Salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo pero no me di cuenta y me choque contra alguien.

Levante mi vista y allí estaba mi padre.

-hola pa -. Susurre y sonreí.

El sonrió.

-hola pequeña, ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa? -.

-a… comer -mentí-

El tomo mi mano.

-vamos, te acompañare -.

-puedo ir sola .

El negó mientras me miraba. Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí.

-¿te ha gustado bailar con Laurent en la fiesta de anoche? -.

Lo mire y me encogí de hombros.

El se rio roncamente y bajamos las escaleras hacia el comedor.

**(Damon Pov)**

Y aquí estaba. En este bar de mala muerte.

Había estado en lugares parecidos, pero esto se llevaba el premio a lo peor. De lo peor, era un asco y decir que un asco era decir mucho.

Tenía un gorro. Lentes, y ropa para que no me reconociera nadie.

Esperaba a Quil. Debíamos hablar, me lo había hecho llegar entre sus claves secretas. Rodé mis ojos mirando el trago que tenia frente a mí.

No pensaba tomar eso.

Sentí como se sentaron a mi lado y pedían un whisky. Era la voz de Quil. Por fin habia llegado.

Quería terminar con esto de una puta vez. Deseaba volver con Jade, tenia varias cosas en mente para hacer con ella.

-¿Qué has conseguido? – quil me pregunto.

-nada -.

-no mientas -.

-es verdad, no he conseguido nada. No salgo de esa casa, no los acompaño a ningún sitio. Y allí investigar es imposible. Siempre hay alguien detrás de ti.

"_era un poco mentira... Pero…"-._

-estoy trabajando en algo, quiero que estés atento -.

Dejo el dinero sobre la barra y se marcho como vino.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Escuche la risa de todos… en mi ¿casa? -.

Baje las escaleras y si, en mi salón estaban todos. Duque, V, hannival, troy…y sus mujeres. También mi hija al lado del pervertido numero uno. También estaban verio, máximo y Jade.

Xinia se acerco hacia mí y sujeto mi mano.

-¿Qué está pasando? -.

Mire hacia Xinia.

-TIO HAKOOOON -.

Jade grito y vino hacia mí abrazándome.

-te hice un super regalo sonriéndome.

La mire.

-¿Qué regalo preciosa? -.

-uno que te gustara mucho, mucho muchooo -.

Y muchas risas se escucharon.

-mira -.

Señalo hacia delante. Duque y V se hicieron a un lado.

-no puede ser .

Miraba fijamente hacia la escultura de bronce de troy que tenia frente a mi.

-no puede ser de nuevo.

-lo he hecho yo solita, tío. ¿te gusta? -.

-no puede ser -.

-parece un loro rapuncel -Dijo V comenzando a reírse como todos.

"_¿Qué coño era eso?" -._

-ahora puedes ver siempre a tu yerno dijo mientras sonreía. –y esta CLAVADA al suelo -.

-¿Qué? -.

-SIIII, ESTA CLAVADA ASI TROY NO SE IRA NUNCA NUNCA DE AQUÍ -.

Esto es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Estoy en la entrada de la casa y espero ver a Damon, cuando llega se para mirándome y espero a que haga algo.

Hace un gesto con su cabeza y sé que me quiere llevar al bosque.

Le sigo con discreción.

Cuando estamos allí y solo se escucha el sonido del viento me mira.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña Jade?-. me sonrojo y me siento. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira.

-Bien...-.

-¿Que harás?-.

-No lo se... mi padre me ha dicho en el desayuno que alguien vendrá-.

-¿Alguien?-.

-El chico con el que bailé-.

-Ah-.

Está enfadado, intento comprender por qué.

-¿Por qué vendrá?-.

-para que juguemos, él tiene un año más que yo-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu?-.

-Suficientes-.

-¿Cuantos?-.

-El doble que tu... casi-.

-Eso es mucho-.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo?-.

Niego.

-A lo mejor puedo ser amiga de él-.

-¿DE QUIEN?-.

Me encojo cuando grita.

-Escúchame bien niña, no puedes ser amigo de nadie más ¿lo entiendes?-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-porque yo lo digo y punto, no puedes ¿vale?-.

Asiento.

-Ahora ve a casa y di que estás enferma, que te duele la tripa-.

-Pero...-.

-Tú hazlo, si ese gilipollas viene que no te vea-.

-pero...-.

-NADA-.

Me levanto algo asustada y me voy corriendo.

**(Pov Troy)**

Termino mi copa y estoy sentado en el sofá de la casa Casannova, espero a Hannival.

Judit duerme con Anny en la planta superior y veo a Hakon entrar.

-Tu escultura molesta-.

-Que dices... es un encanto-.

-¿Me vacilas?-.

-Claro que si, ahora hay algo bonito y majestuoso en tu casa-.

Niega y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿patatas?-.

Asiento y cojo una comiéndola.

-¿A quién esperas?-.

-A tu hija, me debe un orgasmo-.

-Dios deja eso-.

Suelta las patatas.

Tengo que reírme.

-Era broma-.

-Igual...-.

V aparece concentrado con sus papeles.

-Hola ¿Y Xinia?-.

-En la sala negra-.

-COÑO NO ME CUENTES ESO-.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Y es ella quien te castiga o tú la castigas a ella?- me echo a reír pero nadie se ríe así que paro-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Troy Pov)**

-hagamos una apuesta -.

Deje de mirar la escultura que estaba en el salón de Hakon. Mi escultura que tenía varios dardos pegados en ella, también tenía pintura de varios de colores.

-de que hablas -.

-de lo de Damon -.

Rodé los ojos.

Hannival me mataría, bueno en realidad nos mataría a todos. Y el muy hijo de puta lo disfrutaría. Sí señor.

-no apostare.

-vamos, di que sí. Será divertido. Yo apuesto que Hannival….-.

-no apostare contigo guitarrista –le dije mirándolo –seria una apuesta perdida -.

El comenzó a reírse mientras bebía cerveza.

**(Jade pov)**

Mi padre no me creyó que estaba enferma y tuve que bajar.

Lauret llegaría dentro de poco, el vendría a jugar conmigo.

-pero no quiero jugar con el -.

Me cruce de brazos y mi padre me miro serio.

-no lo conozco -.

-podrás hacerlo…-.

-no me importa conocerle -.

Mi padre respiro hondo.

-hannival -murmuro mi madre y lo abrazo.

-el chico está en camino, jade lo recibirá. Fin de la discusión -.

Bufe y rodé mis ojos.

Me senté en el sofá, y mire hacia el suelo cruzaba de brazos.

Damon dijo que no, y por alguna razón tenía que hacerle caso.

Escuche como mi padre saludo a Lurent y a otro hombro. Supuse que era su padre.

Suspire y me levante del sofá al escuchar a mi padre.

-jade, ¿y tus modales? -.

Mire fijamente al chico. Me encogí de hombro y me di media vuelta saliendo del salón. No quería estar allí.

Y no estaría.

Abrí la puerta la puerta principal de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque escuchando como mi madre me llamaba a gritos.

**(Damon Pov)**

Hoy era el día había estado tranquilo. Ya quería que fuera de noche.

Quería ver de nuevo a la pequeña jade.

"mi pequeña jade" -.

Estaba aburrido, y en este mismo iría a la casa. Pero había escuchado que tenían visitas.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de quil. Este tenía algo planeado y seguro que sería algo grande. Debía pensar en cómo sacaría a jade cuando todo explotaría.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación saliendo de la casa. Camine hacia el bosque comenzando a fumar uno de mis cigarrillos.

-JADE -.

Era Hannival Casannova.

-JADE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA -.

Me quede detrás de un árbol fumando.

El tipo parecía enfadado, y no era que me importase. Jade seguramente le había dicho que no quería hablar con el chico.

Tal y como yo le había dicho.

-hannival! -.

Esa era la mujer de hannival.

-hannival -.

Solo se escucharon pasos.

-ven -.

-no, buscare a Jade y me escuchara -.

-que vengas insistió la mujer padre de Laurent quiere hablar contigo -.

No se escucho mas nada, solo unos pasos alejándose.

Buscaría a Jade y la sacaría de aquí hasta que su padre se calmara.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Tras varios minutos andando alguien me coge de la mano y suspiro pensando que es mi padre pero no lo es, es Damon.

-Ven conmigo-.

Asiento y le sigo por el camino de piedras, lejos lejos hay una casita, una cabaña casi derruida y entramos ahí.

Me mira en la oscuridad y le miro, sonrío porque sé que aquí nadie nos va a encontrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Has hablado con ese chico?-.

Niego.

-Muy bien pequeña-.

Sonrío y le abrazo, él se queda quieto y luego me abraza también.

Me gusta estar con él.

-¿Que haré contigo?- dice en un susurro- muchos te quieren ya siendo tan joven-.

-¿Quererme?-.

-Sí, mira tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa-.

Asiento y le miro sin entender.

-Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo ¿entiendes?, lo que tú y yo hacemos lo hacen los amigos que no son amigos-.

-¿Entonces no somos amigos?-.

-Si... no... a ver si pero somos más que amigos-.

-¿Y qué somos?-.

-Somos novios-.

-Ah... ¿y ahora que tenemos que hacer?-.

Él se ríe y me encanta cuando se ríe.

-Lo mismo que estamos haciendo-.

Asiento y estoy nerviosa, quiero que me toque pero no lo hace, se mantiene distante.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino a Damon besándome pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para besarle yo.

**(Pov Damon)**

Pasan los minutos en ese cobertizo y quiero decirle que la quiero, quiero decirle que estoy celoso y enfadado porque su padre intenta que se fije en señoritos distinguidos y yo no voy a poder darle a lo que está acostumbrada.

La beso intentando calmarme y la levanto del suelo como a una muñeca, mi erección está lista y a punto como siempre con ella.

Había tenido sexo de muchos tipos y el sexo pervertido había sido el de mis favoritos, me gusta estar con ella tan inocente, inexperta y sincera cuando me mira o me toca, no como esas zorras de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato.

Esta vez quiero ir más lento, no ha sido justo para ella durante todo este tiempo. Le desabrocho ese vestido más propio de princesas de cuento y beso sus pechos despacio y lento ella gime un poco y sus dedos se entrelazan en mi pelo chupo y muevo mi lengua como una lenta tortura mirándola ahora mismo es lo más erótico que he visto en toda mi jodida vida y doy gracias por eso.

Meto mi mano en sus bragas y está húmeda, lisa y preparada para lo que viene. La beso en la boca y ella me besa, sus gemidos son lentos como mis movimientos.

Me meto en ella al quitar sus bragas, despacio y sin prisas me muevo dentro y fuera de ella sin parar pero siguiendo esos movimientos, retrasando el momento final donde ella se pone rígida y grita mi nombre, sus uñas están impresas en mis brazos y eso me gusta. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en el momento final corriéndome y cuando lo hago todo es apacible, bueno solo estamos ella y yo.

Mi cara se hunde en su pecho y ella me acaricia y en este momento lo se...

_"te has enamorado de la niña Damon, estás jodido"-_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(pov jade)**

Abrí mis ojos y frote mis manos en los mismos.

Damon no estaba… estaba sola en esta cabaña. Suspire y me arregle la ropa, me levante de y salí de allí.

Ahora era novia de Damon, sonreí al pensarlo y comencé a dar saltos en el bosque mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Si era novia de Damon eso quería decir que me casaría con él.

-aaaaaaaaahhhh -.

Grite feliz dando vueltas y sonriendo.

Me casaría con él, me casaría con él. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Sonreí y corrí hacia la casa entrando en ella.

-JADE -.

Me gire al escuchar el grito de mi padre.

En el recibidor estaban todos. Mis hermanos, mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos, mis primos. Todos. ¿Qué harían todos aquí? -.

Máximo se acerco tomándome de los hombros.

-¿en donde estabas jade?, te hemos buscado por todos lados.

"no lo digas" -.

-yo….- murmure mirando a mi hermano -estaba escondida en el bosque -.

No era de todo una mentira.

Mi madre se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte, yo también lo hice.

-bueno, ya todo está bien -.tío hakon hablo hambre, vayamos a comer -.

-ve a cambiarte princesa -.

-si mamá -Murmure y camine hacia las escaleras.

-luego hablaremos jade -.

Respire hondo al escuchar a mi padre y asentí.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí en la habitación, tome un ducha rápido y me cambie con un bonito vestido blanco, puse mis zapatos de charol y también puse lazos en mi cabello.

Me fui de mi habitación y baje hasta el comedor ya todos estaban en la mesa por comer, me senté y empezamos a comer.

Yo no tenía mucha hambre. Solo quería estar con damon.

Pensaba en Damon.

-jade…-.

Levante la vista de mi plato y mire hacia mis hermanos que me llamaron sonriendo.

-¿Qué? .

Todos hablaban de sus cosas.

-papá está enfadado -dijo Verio

Suspire.

-sí, y te encerrara en tu habitación -. Ese fue máximo.

-por siempre -esta vez hablo Verio.

-y no te dejara salir nunca, y no te dejara tener novio -.y ese fue máximo de nuevo.

-es cierto, nunca nunca te casaras -.

Verio al decir eso se comenzó a reír junto a máximo.

-no te casaras nunca -dijeron los dos riéndose.

Me levante de la silla y apoye mis puños en la mesa haciendo que el plato saltara. Todos se callaron y me miraron.

-ESO ES MENTIRA –Le grite a mis hermanos -. YO ME CASARE, YO TENGO NOVIO -.

Ellos abrieron grandes los ojos y me miraron, luego se miraron entre si y luego a mi padre. Todos miraron a mi padre. El no dijo nada, solo ajusto su corbata y se levanto de la mesa saliendo del comedor.

Lo siguieron mis hermanos, y luego troy, y luego duque, y luego V y luego todos los demás.

**(Damon Pov)**

Tuve que dejar a Jade sola porque el idiota de Quil me llamo al móvil, al volver ella ya no estaba. Me había enterado que volvió a su casa.

Esta noche la visitaría.

Hablaría con ella y me la llevaría de aquí.

Era inocente de todo, no era justo que pagara por algo que no sabía que existía.

Íbamos a comer con los demás, pero unos de los mayordomos entro en la casa, todos lo miramos. Algo había pasado.

-los señores quieren a todos reunidos atrás de la casa en diez minutos- Dijo eso y salió.

Intente no respirar hondo. Todos nos levantamos y salimos de la pequeña casa.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Estoy sentado en uno de los sofás de lo que parece otra sala en la inmensa casa de los Casannova, esta gente tiene que gastar más en muebles que yo en tabaco y eso era difícil.

Tabaco, aquí era como el agua, no se le negaba a nadie.

Verio fumaba, Hannival fumaba, Troy fumaba y la lista era interminable. Hannival empezó a hablar.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que un hombre, está saliendo con mi hija- su voz es acojonantemente tranquila- y... lo quiero vivo en el sótano, teneis una semana, quiero colgar su cabeza como trofeo ¿lo hemos entendido todos?-.

_"OH. MIERDA"-._

Tengo que hablar con Jade, tengo que decirle como coño su padre se ha enterado de esta mierda. Finjo cara de preocupación como todos lo que están en la sala y se miran unos a otros cuchicheando entre ellos al saber que cosa. Troy me mira fijo y me da algo de pavor, Hakon hace lo mismo y hace un gesto con su mano.

Sale de la sala y yo me levanto y le sigo.

-Chico ¿sabes dónde te has metido?-.

Hakon parece preocupado.

-Yo...-.

-Escúchame, esto no va a acabar bien, créeme lo sé así que deja a esa niña en paz-.

-No puedo-.

-Vamos no seas idiota, tus padres están preocupados por ti-.

-¿mis qué...?-.

Cierra sus ojos y exhala el aire, me mira fijo y doy un paso hacia atrás.

-No es de mi de quien tienes que tener miedo, es de Hannival y va a por ti, no va a descansar hasta matarte puede hacerlo ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza y lo apoya Troy nada menos, no es que yo esté muy cuerdo y soy consciente de eso pero esos dos... es mejor mantenerse alejado ¿vale?-.

-Me la voy a llevar-.

-¿Estás loco?-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-.

-Ryan...- Hakon se da la vuelta-.

-¿Eres tú?-.

Me quedo callado y me pregunto cuanta gente más se va a enterar de esta mierda.

-Si- respondo-.

-Huye, no mires atrás-.

Respiro todo lo hondo que puedo y subo las escaleras a toda velocidad, de esta noche no pasa, tengo que irme con

Jade, lejos.

**(Pov Jade)**

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas a tomar el té y entonces la puerta de mi habitación suena.

-Si-.

Damon entra y su gesto está más blanco que el normal.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿le has dicho a tu padre que tienes novio?-.

-Yo... se me escapó-.

-Mierda Jade... ahora van por ese hombre ¿entiendes? tu padre quiere quitarme la cabeza-.

Contengo el aliento y lo miro aterrorizada.

-Ei... tranquila no pasa nada, nos vamos-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Nos vamos, haz la maleta-.

-Pero yo no quiero irme-.

-Jade... o nos vamos... o no podemos estar juntos-.

Yo quiero estar con él.

-Vale la hago-.

-Te espero en una hora en la parte trasera de la casa en el coche-.

-Vale-.

Se acerca y me da un beso, le abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo y cierro los ojos, su lengua se mete en mi boca y me acaricia, en un beso que quema.

Cuando se aparta su mirada se fija en la mía y sonríe le devuelvo la sonrisa, si esto es lo que quiero... quiero que esté conmigo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Yo no quería irme, pero si no lo hacía no estaría con Damon, y estar con él era lo más importante. Éramos novios.

Y mi pa no lo aceptaba.

Suspire.

Abrí la maleta y puse mi ropa prolijamente doblaba con mis zapatos. Cosas que necesitaba para peinarme, cepillos, peines, listones, mis perfumes. Y también unos juegues, mis juguetes favoritos. También por ultimo mis cuadernos, y mis lápices para poder dibujar.

Quería dibujar a Damon. Y luego hacer un retrato de él.

Tome la maleta que era rosa de Barbie y que tenía unas ruedas debajo para poder llevarla mejor.

"_¿les dejo una nota a mis padre?" -._

Lo pensé por unos momentos, pero negué. Era mejor.

Camine por el pasillo y baje las escaleras. No había nadie, todo estaba a oscuras. A estas horas todos dormían plácidamente.

Salí de la casa y camine fuera de ella hacia la partes de atrás de la casa. Allí estaba Damon en un coche esperándome.

Corrí hacia él y nos besamos en la boca.

-¿lista? -.

Asentí y lo mire.

-¿Dónde vamos? .

-lejos -.

El tomo mi maleta y la guardo en el maletero del coche. Abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir y así lo hice.

Suspire y mire hacia atrás.

El entro al coche arrancándolo.

-¿estás segura que quieres irte conmigo? -.

-mucho mucho…-.

Lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello, el cogió mi cintura y me sentó en sus piernas.

-vale, pues nos iremos -.

Beso mis labios y sentí como puse en marcha el coche.

**(Damon Pov)**

Necesitaba fumar, con las prisas se me había olvidado el tabaco.

Jade se había quedado dormía sentada en mis piernas, su respiración era tranquila, me abrazaba como si me fuera a escapar.

No lo haría. No la dejaría.

Estaba mi vida en juego y la verdad no era que me importase pero la de ella si, no permitirá que Hannival le hiciera nada.

Iba por la carretera pensando bien hacia dónde ir.

Debía salir del país. Pero no lo podía hacer ni en coche ni en avión. Estarían vigilando, a estas alturas se habrán dado cuenta que ya me fui con mi pequeña jade.

En barco, eso era. Nos iríamos en un barco.

Debía volver a estados unidos, era la única manera de estar a salvo, y que ella también lo estuviese.

Tomaría un crucero y cruzaría el charco con ella. Ellos no se imaginarían, ni Quil. Y si todo no salía bien tenía un plan B.

-espero que todo salga bien para mí mismo.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Y el chico tuvo los huevos para irse con jade.

Troy miraba a Hannival, hannival miraba a la nada. Todos mirábamos a Hannival. Anny lloraba porque su hija había desaparecido.

Como también había desaparecido Damon. Pero bueno, ese ya era hombre muerto.

Este ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

V entro en el salón junto a Verio.

-no han salido del país todavía, los aeropuertos están vigilados.

-¿Quién sabia de esto? -.

Todos nos miramos unos con otros cuando escuchamos a Hannival.

-yo lo sabia -.

Hannival me miro.

-igual que yo –xinia hablo como si nada mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-yo también lo sabia -.

Y todos miramos a Ryan el marido de Sofía.

-fui el primero en enterarme -.

Hubo un silencio al escuchar a Troy. Hannival lo miro sorprendido.

-ella me lo conto, y me hiso jurar que no dijera nada a su amigo -lo siento marica, no podía hablar-.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Todos fuera-.

Nadie se movió.

-Todos fuera, ahora-.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo y me quedé a solas con Troy él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho.

-Me has traicionado-.

-No, Cristo Hannival, no quería hacer eso-.

-Lo has hecho, me has traicionado, mi propio hermano-.

-Escucha... hice una promesa-.

-ES UNA NIÑA-.

-Si quieres descargarte hazlo de una vez y no me eches la culpa de esto-.

Levanté mi puño y le di en plena cara él se quedaba quieto y esperó el siguiente golpe, sabía que esto no estaba bien pero tenía que hacerlo. Le golpeo y le golpeo hasta hacerlo sangrar y él no se mueve, mi cuerpo va solo moviéndose solo y quiere ver sangre, ansía ver sangre.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero Troy no se mueve, está inconsciente en el suelo.

-AYUDA!- grito y veo mis puños llenos de sangre-.

El primero en entrar es Hakon.

-¿Que le has hecho?-.

Oh mierda...

-No lo sé...-.

-¡XINIA!-.

Xinia entra y se ocupa de examinarle y me mira de mala gana.

-Eres un animal ¿lo sabías?-.

-Sí, lo sé- la miro fijo y ella me devuelve la mirada, si esta mujer fuese hombre ya la hubiera matado-.

Judit intenta entrar pero Hakon no le deja.

-Estará bien pero cuando se depierte le va a doler-.

Me siento al lado de Troy y espero a que se despierte, ahora mismo necesito esperar para pegarme un tiro.

**(Pov Damon)**

Mi única opción es Quin.

Le llamo, estoy en un motel de mala muerte con Jade y ella está durmiendo.

-¿Quin?-.

-Si-.

-Me he fugado-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Con la hija de Hannival-.

Se escucha un silencio rotundo y luego un grito.

-QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO MUCHACHO-.

-Necesito tu ayu...-.

Pero no puedo seguir hablando, veo entrar en la habitación a Verio, el hermano de Jade y sé que ya nos han cazado... MIERDA.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Hace unas horas habíamos llegado a un pequeño hotel a las afueras de un pueblo. Damon dijo que iríamos a Estados Unidos en un crucero.

Yo estaba cansada, y me había dado una ducha.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en un gran albornoz blanco, abrí la puerta del baño y Verio estaba en la habitación.

Abrí grandes mi ojos, este me miro serio y fui corriendo hacia Damon abrazándolo todo lo fuerte que podía.

-jade…-.

Escuche la voz de mi hermano pero enterré mi rostro en el torso de Damon mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Jade, ¿Qué ha pasado?, mírame -.

-no con mi rostro en el torso de Damon.

Podía sentir sus brazos abrazándome.

-iré hablar con tu hermano -.

-NO -.

Grite y lo abrace más fuerte a mi novio cuando lo escuche. No se iría.

-mi pequeña jade…volveré…-.

-NO, NO, NO -.

-Jade-dijo mi hermano-no le hare nada, tienes mi palabra, pero debemos hablar -.

-no -.

Damon se soltó de mi abrazo y me beso en los labios.

-ahora vuelvo preciosa -.

**(Damon Pov)**

Salimos de la habitación y nos quedamos en el pasillo hablando. Me sorprendí de no ver a todos los demás allí.

-he venido solo -.

Verio Casannova hablo como si me estuviese leyendo mi pensamiento.

Lo mire.

-eres hombre muerto -.

-lo que tenga que hacer, hazlo. Solo no dejes que ella lo vea -.

Este tipo llevo unos de sus cigarrillos a sus labios comenzando a fumarlo. Me miro de la misma manera como si su padre me estuviese mirando.

-todavía estoy descifrando como eres-me dijo mirándome sin dejar de fumar-no se eres un idiota que buscar una muerte lenta y dolorosa o un idiota con suficiente huevos para follarse y robarse a la hija de Hannival Casannova -.

-ella es mía -.

-y es la hija de mi padre -.

-No volverá Casannova, tendrás que matarme para llevártela -.

Este negó.

-a mi no me corresponde -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-quería saber si mi hermana estaba bien -.

Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de nuevo -.

-espero que al salir tú ya no estés -.

**(Pov Jade)**

Abrace a mi oso que estaba sobre la cama fuerte y mire a la puerta cuando se abrió. Entro Verio y se acerco hacia la cama.

Se sentó en ella mientras fumaba y me miro.

El era igual que mi pa.

-¿lo quieres Jade? -.

Asentí leve y lo mire.

El respiro hondo.

-el… ¿te ha obligado de alguna manera….?-.

Negué rápido.

-no, no, nosotros siempre fuimos amigos y después novios -.

El respiro hondo nuevamente.

-vale… -se quedo callado unos momentos-jade…

-¿si…?-.

-papá está enfadado -.

-lo sé…-.

-deben volver.

-no, porque papá le arrancara la cabeza a Damon -.

Acaricio mi cabello mirándome.

**(Pov Damon)**

Estaba jodido. Pero no m iría.

No dejaría a Jade, ella era mía solo mía.

Esto lo arreglaría. Y ya sabía cómo.

Entre en la habitación. Verio abrazaba a su hermana, ella se había quedado dormida.

-debo hablarte-dije mirándole-

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-un cambio, información por tu hermana.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Le cuento todo lo que se a cerca de Quil a cerca de lo que soy y el muy hijo de puta no hace ningún gesto que le delate pero es de sobra que no aprueba lo que soy y que no aprobará nunca que un madero esté con su pequeña hermana.

Cuando acabo de contarle todo lo que se, se limita a levantarse y a llamar por el móvil, supongo que a su padre.

El tipo sale, le hago un gesto a Jade y ella cierra la maleta.

Verio está al fondo del pasillo y no nos ve salir.

Al llegar al coche está lloviendo, abro la puerta y entro, jade hace lo mismo y me mira, se que confía en mí y eso me encanta, nadie nunca había confiado tanto en mí, la quiero me quiere y eso es todo lo que importa. Ni siquiera el simple hecho de que mi cabeza sea la que Hannival está buscando para colgar como decoración navideña.

Arranco y voy por carreteras comarcales para no llamar la atención, despacio.

No podemos salir por aire seguro que lo tienen todo controlado pero sí que podemos ir por mar, eso es más difícil de pillar, así que conduzco hasta la costa, serán unos dos días en coche.

Dos días y esta mierda habrá acabado.

**(Pov Troy)**

No doy crédito a lo que está pasando, estoy algo moreteado pero vivo al fin y al cabo, con Hannival era así aún día me cabrearé y tendré que pegarlo, no entendía porque todo el mundo exageraba tanto con eso, no es para tanto.

Verio está en el manos libres y nos cuenta cosas a cerca de un aliado de la familia, alguien que trabaja en otra familia a la que se conoce y que es un topo.

No hay nada más bajo que un topo, dan asco verdaderamente.

Cuando acaba Hannival cuelga.

-Tenemos que avisar de quien se trata-.

-Si- dijo Duque- y que lo traigan aquí para un interrogatorio-.

-Yo me ocupo-.

Máximo está alerta y se mueve rápido para salir.

V regresa hablando por teléfono con los hombres que vigilan los aeropuertos. Niega mirándonos.

Esto es un sin vivir, esto es una mierda... joder.

Pongo la mano en el hombro de Hannival y este respira todo lo hondo que puede. Sé cómo se siente a mí también me quitaron a Lucía.

**(Pov Jade)**

Despierto y estamos en el coche, miro a Damon y estamos en el parking de un supermercado, tiene bolsas a su alrededor con comida y cosas.

Cojo un paquete de galletas y como despacio y mirándole no sé dónde vamos, bueno si pero no sé si saldrá bien.

Suspiro y miro al frente.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?-.

-Tengo miedo por ti-.

-¿por mi?-.

Asiento y se acerca, su boca me da todo el consuelo que necesito en este momento y le beso, correspondo ese calor y esa necesidad implícita en cada roce de nuestras bocas.

Parpadeo varias veces y sonrió.

-Estoy bien pequeña, en marcha-.

Asiento y miro como arranca el coche.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Hakon Pov)**

Abrace a Xinia atrayéndola hacia mí. Cuando todos se enterasen de esto. Para ser sincero, cuando Hannival se enterase de esto sería único de ver.

Estábamos en el salón de la casa casannova.

Todos iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Nadie comía, ni dormida, ni nada. Vigilaban las salidas del país para ver si ellos aparecían pero nada. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Jade se fue, y dos días desde que nos enteramos de quien era Quil.

Pero eso ahora estaba en un segundo plano. Lo habían encerrado en el sótano, y después Dios diría que haríamos con ello.

Estaba claro que este muchacho de verdad quería a Jade, si no, se hubiese cayado la boca.

-no están -.

Verio caminaba de un lado a otro, desde que llego y por "su culpa" su hermana se le escapo, no estaba completamente cuerdo. Ni él ni nadie.

Pero se echaba la culpa.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un zombie.

Anny no dejaba de llorar y pedía a gritos que su hija volviese. Judith y las demás estaban con ella intentando calmarla. Algo imposible, solo Hannival podía hacerlo.

-no han salidos del país -. V entro en el salón junto a duque han salido por aire y tampoco por tierra. Ellos todavía están aquí.

-¿y por agua? -.

Todos miramos a Xinia cuando hablo.

Ella bufo y arreglo su cabello.

-han salido por agua, son unos ineptos -.

**(Jade Pov)**

Damon sujetaba fuerte mi mano mientras caminábamos entre las personas.

Estábamos en un muelle y un enorme crucero estaba frente a nosotros.

-Damon -murmure y abrace a mi muñeca.

El me miro.

-¿qué tienes niña? -.

-tengo miedo.

El me miro sorprendo y medio sonrió. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa y me sonroje mirando a mis pies.

-nunca he subido a eso -.y señale hacia el crucero.

El rio y me abrazo subiéndome a su cadera. Yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera mientras caminaba.

-no pasara nada, y en unos días estaremos en casa.

Asentí y lo abrace fuerte fuerte no quería que nunca nadie me separase de el.

El subió a una especie de rampa y comenzó a caminar por ella. Subió al barco y camino por el tranquilo, yo levante mi vista y mire hacia la gente.

Todos reían e iban de un lado otro.

Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo donde había puertas, el abrió una que decía numero 25 y entro en ella.

Mire hacia dentro.

Allí estaban nuestras maletas, había una cama grande y un escritorio con una silla. También había un sofá y una pequeña mesa de madera. El armario, y un baño.

-¿te gusta? -.

Mire hacia Damon y sonreí.

-si bese en los labios muchas muchas veces.

Sentí como Damon sujeto mi trasero con mis manos y me sonroje mientras el introducía su lengua en mi boca. Roce mi lengua con la de el tímidamente como siempre hacia y él me llevo contra una pared haciendo que mi espalda choque en la misma.

-eres mi droga niña -.

Le sonreí cuando hablo y sujete su cabello con mis manos volviendole a besar.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Todos mis temores desaparecen cuando estoy allí con ella los dos enredados entre sábanas, sudor y gemidos, me encanta esta niña, es mía y me regocijo en esa idea tan mía.

Llaman a la puerta.

-¡Que!- digo en un gruñido-.

-Servicio de habitaciones-.

Me pongo el bóxer a regañadientes y miro a Jade que se pone mi camiseta rápidamente.

Al abrir la puerta todo mi mundo cae en añicos y toda la felicidad que siento se va a la mierda.

El puño de Duque me da duro en la cara, intento devolvérselo pero me da en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola y hace que todo se vuelva negro...

**(Pov Jade)**

-NO HAGAS ESTO- grito-.

Estoy en el despacho de mi padre y él me mira impasible detrás de él mis hermanos y Troy, no hay nadie más todos están por la casa pendientes pero lejos de lo que pasa aquí.

Duque nos había encontrado y había traído a casa intenté resistirme pero me ató a su coche, al parecer Duque tenía vigilados los muelles y nadie lo sabía.

-YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL-.

Da un golpe a la mesa y me mira fijo por un largo tiempo.

-¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?-.

-Lo siento tanto papa... pero yo le quiero-.

-¿Que has dicho?-.

Me armo de valor y espero un momento, le miro fijo como él me está mirando.

-Le quiero-.

-Es un policía Jade, ha estado jugando contigo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es un policía ¿no te lo dijo?-.

Niego en silencio.

-Solo te ha utilizado para llegar hasta mi, y seguramente tiene información de toda la familia-.

Me hielo... ¿por qué no me dijo que formaba parte de los malos?.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Le di un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar y Troy puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Si le das tanto y tan fuerte lo matarás- dijo en un murmullo-.

Asentí y me senté frente a él, la verdad era que el chico estaba hecho un asco, tras una hora de interrogatorio.

-Bien- dije mirándole- ¿que sabes de mi familia?-.

-Todo- dijo con tono de voz ronco y débil- os he estado investigando durante años, y quería recuperar mi trabajo me echaron por tener problemas con las drogas pero no pude recuperarlo, me enamoré de... tu... Hija-.

Siseé.

-Le he prometido no matarte-.

-¿Gracias?-.

El muy hijo de puta todavía quería estar de broma.

-Te quedarás en el sótano hasta que yo solucione esto no quiero que mi hija sufra por un policía-.

Y cuando lo digo suena como un insulto porque par mi eso es lo que es, algo bajo, mediocre.

Asiente y cierra los ojos, le espera una noche dura.

Hago un gesto y tres hombres se quedan en la puerta vigilándole.

-Hannival- dice Troy detrás de mi- ¿qué harás?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Piensa las cosas-.

-No puedo pensar-.

-Relájate marica-.

Suspiro.

-Piensa fríamente-.

-Quiero matarle, déjame hacerlo-.

-No Hannival, tu hija está arriba ¿vale? hay que hacer una boda-.

-Duque no querrá no confía en él ni yo tampoco-.

-Entonces hagamos que el chico se gane la confianza de nosotros ¿vale? no es tan malo ya nos habría delatado-.

-¿Estás de su parte?-.

-Estoy de parte de mi ahijada-.

Suspiro de nuevo.

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy contigo-.

Asiento.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Jade Pov)**

Había llorado mucho. No quería ver a nadie, solo estaba en mi habitación y abrazaba con fuerza la muñeca que Damon me había comprado antes de subir al barco.

Suspire y me senté sobra la cama. No se oía ruidos fuera. Debía ser tarde, me fije la hora en la mesilla de noche que allí había un reloj. Las tres de la madrugada.

Era tarde y mucho. Nunca me había quedado hasta estas horas.

Me baje de la cama y abrí la puerta de mi habitación despacio. No había nadie, "mucho mejor" pensé.

Camine despacio por el pasillo, las luces estaban apagadas. Camine a ciegas y de memoria hasta que llegue las escaleras, y allí ya había luz.

El debía decirme la verdad, yo lo único que sabía era que los policías eran malos, siempre me lo decían desde que era una niña. Que eran muy muy malos, y por eso no tensamos trato con ellos.

Pero Damon no era malo, el era bueno y era mi novio.

Porque él seguía siendo mi novio.

Camine y fui a la cocina, allí estaba la puerta del sótano. Había escuchado a mi madre decir que tía Judith que lo había traído a aquí, no debía bajar, pero no me importaba.

Lo haría.

Y lo hice, baje al sótano y allí había luces muy fuertes y puertas blancas muchas puertas blancas.

-¿señorita Jade? -.

Me gire del susto, allí había un hombre que trabajaba para mi familia enfrente de una puerta, allí estaba damon.

-Mi padre -dije -te quiere ver ahora

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

El hombre me miro desconfiado.

-ve ahora, o cortara su cabeza, escuche que se lo dijo a mi padrino -.

Este salió corriendo sin pensarlo. Al tenerlo fuera de mi vista abrí la puerta.

-Damon -.

El estaba atado a una silla, y tenía sangre. Corrí hacia el abrazan dolo. Este levanto su cabeza y me miro.

-¿qué haces aquí? -.

-debía verte -.

-vete -.

-no...-.

-jade, es peligroso. Vete -.

-¿es cierto que eres policía? -.

El me miro en silencio por unos segundos.

-Si -.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? -.

-porque te alejarías de mí -.

-¿eres malo? -.

El rio y negó con su cabeza.

-no -.

-pero...-.

-tu padre ni tus tíos confían en mí, pero me ganare su confianza -.

-¿cómo...? -

-ya verás -.

-¿me quieres o solo me usaste? -.

-yo te amo mi pequeña -.

Lleve las manos a mi boca sonriendo. ME AMABA. ME AMABA.

-¿Y nos casaremos? -.

El se rio roncamente y asintió.

-claro -.

-yo quiero un vestido de princesa -

-te veras hermosa .

Desate sus manos, las tenía muy mal, sus muñecas estaban rojas.

-tienes sangre..-.

El acaricio mi cabello con su mano.

**(Pov Damon)**

Si me tenía que morir, lo haría feliz.

La bese salvajemente en los labios, como si no hubiera un mañana. Los mordí, y unos rápidos movimientos la tuve desnuda. Sujete sus pechos con mis manos.

Pase mi lengua por sus pezones, acaricie su sexo con la palma de mi mano. En este momento mi mejor cura era ella.

La senté sobre la mesa he hice que se recostara en la misma. Subí sus piernas a mi hombre y desabroche mi pantalón bajando el mismo.

Me introduje en ella de una embestida. Jade arqueo su espalda y se sujeto a la mesa, gimió todo lo fuerte que pudo. Me encantaba verla así.

Volví a embestir y ella volvió a gemir. La sujete con fuerza de las caderas, mis dedos quedarían marcados y eso me gustaba. Ella era solo mía. DE MI PROPIEDAD. ERA MÍA.

Me ponía frenético el solo pensamiento, embestí con todas mis fuerzas llenándola por completo. Ella llego a un orgasmo gritando mi nombre, pero no estaba satisfecho, volví a embestir y ella volvió a jadear.

Sus nudillos estaban blanco por la fuerza que hacia al sujetarse de la mesa. Retire mi miembro y lo introducir por completo. Ella nuevamente llego al orgasmo. Sonreí al verla.

Acerce mi boca a sus pechos, mordiéndolo, chupan dolo mientras no dejaba de embestir. Un gruñido gutural salió de mi llegando hasta el orgasmo, llenando su interior con mi semilla.

-te amo mi pequeña jade- dije roncamente-.

-yo también te amo -dijo ella casi sin voz.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Pov Damon)**

Me habían dejado subir para hablar con Duque pero seguía atado, no sentía los dedos.

-Bien muchacho tienes dos minutos para convencerme de que no te mate-.

-Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore... tengo veinticuatro años entré hace cinco años en la organización mundial anti drogas como agente secreto, durante esos cinco años os he estudiado a cada uno de vosotros. Siempre desde los quince tuve problemas con las drogas, no pude falsear los resultados y me echaron, Quil me ayudó y entré aquí con la intención de rastraros y presentar cargos con pruebas concluyentes, pero no pude, me enamoré de Jade. Tengo listas con todos los nombres de todos los infiltrados, información confidencial del FBI y de la DEA que os puede servir y... puedo cambiar de identidad para que no me puedan rastrear-.

Miro a todos los hombres que me miran en silencio.

Duque levanta una mano y mira a Hannival.

-Hay boda- dice-.

Hannival asiente y me mira fijo, sé que no le caigo bien.

Me sueltan y me muevo con dificultad.

-Hasta entonces, muchacho quédate en este hotel- dijo Duque y me da una tarjeta-.

Tomo la tarjeta y me voy de allí.

Tomo a Jade de la mano que está en la escalera esperando a que salga.

-No con ella- dijo Duque- haremos las cosas bien-.

Suspiré y cedí.

-No te vayas- susurró-.

-Tengo que irme- beso su mejilla porque todos nos miran-.

-No...-.

-Ey, no llores ¿vale?-.

Me quito el colgante de la cruz de madera tallada que llevo en el pecho y se lo pongo a ella.

-Nos vemos en unos días-.

-Vale- susurra-.

Acaricio su cabello y me quedo con esa imagen.

Me giro y me voy, eso es lo que todos quieren.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Otro pervertido en la familia- dice Verio con naturalidad-.

-¿Qué?- dice Troy-.

-Jade es una niña-.

-Sí, lo es- siseo-.

-Ella está feliz- murmura Anny y se sienta en mis piernas-.

-Ese idiota...-.

-Ella lo quiere- murmura Judit-.

-Es una niña y no sabe lo que quiere-.

-Bueno, siempre puede divorciarse- susurra Máximo-.

-No... Esa no es una opción- digo mirando a Máximo-.

-Se casarán, pasado mañana, ya está dicho- dijo Duque-.

-Deja de mortificarte- ese fue Troy-.

-Lo intentare... lo intentaré.-.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

**(Pov Jade)**

Hoy me casaría. Me casaría con Damon, con mi novio. Estaba muy muy muy feliz.

Y estaba feliz porque sabía que después de casarnos nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí con mi familia, yo sabía que a Damon lo terminarían queriendo mucho mucho. El era bueno.

Yo quería saber todo sobre él, pero me tranquilizaba que teníamos toda una vida para conocernos y saber lo uno del otro.

Me mire en el espejo de mi habitación, en realidad mi nueva habitación. Mi ma me dijo como ahora dormiría con Damon a él tal vez no le gustara tanto el rosa, yo hice una mueca pero mi ma también me dijo que todo el rosa podría estar en mi estudio. Así que ya no dije mas nada, todo era en colores claros muy bonitos y tenía una nueva cama. Muy grande como tenía todos mis tíos y mi padres. Con un enorme cabezal negro al igual que la cama y las sabanas.

"seguro a Damon le gustara"-.

Y eso era lo importante. Que a Damon le gustase todo, todo.

Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de novia. De corte princesa, blanco, con un velo. Llevaba una tiara de diamantes y pendientes también la cruz de madera que Damon me había dado antes de irse, no me la quitaría nunca. Siempre la llevaría conmigo porque era llevar una parte de él, en mi.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro mi padre. Se me quedo mirando y yo lo miraba tras el reflejo del espejo.

Se acerco hacia mí, y lo mire a los ojos. Los dos teníamos el mismo color de ojos. Eso siempre me gusto.

-estas muy hermosa princesa -.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba después de lo de Damon.

Lo abrace fuerte, muy fuerte y el también me abrazo.

-te quiero mucho mucho pa -.

-y yo ti -.

Lo mire.

-¿sigues enfadado? -.

-no contigo -.

-¿entonces, con quien? -.

-con el... con el tal poli -.

-el ya no es un poli, anoche me hablo por teléfono y me dijo -.

Mi padre no dijo más nada, solo acaricio mi rostro.

Mi madre entro en la habitación corriendo.

-ya es hora, ya es hora -.

Y como entro salió de nuevo corriendo.

-¿papá?-dije y lo mire -.

-dime hija -.

-no dejes que me caiga -.

**(Pov Damon)**

Aquí estaba. En el altar esperando a que ella llegara. Mi padrino era Vladimir, no podría creerlo. El único que en verdad estaba feliz por todo esto. Este tío era raro debía admitirlo.

Estaba toda su familia y debía reconocer que estaba nervioso. Aunque no se notase.

Duque estaba parado frente a nosotros, y al parecer el nos casaría. Esta familia si que era rara.

Era rara, pero era una familia. Se apoyaban los unos a los otros, y nadie se metía con uno porque los otros saltarían a defenderlos. Se tenían respeto, y por sobre todo. Se apoyaban como una familia, como lo que era.

A duque le dije todo, todo lo que sabía. Nombres, datos, números, porque el hacker de troy, no podría entrar en las páginas web de la DEA y el FBI. Di direcciones, claves, y otros datos que ellos no sabían

Solo por jade. Me interesaba estar a su lado, solo por eso.

Ellos levantaron un puto teléfono y a las horas le avisaron que había nuevos "jefes" de la DEA y el FBI, jefes que ellos mismos habían puesto y con un chasquido de dedos, si querían, podían aplastar.

Y el pobre Quil... termino sirviendo de comida para los perros, luego de torturado, descuartizado y sus hueso molidos. Sin cadáver no hay pruebas. Y vaya que lo sabía.

En cuanto a mí, tenía dos opciones y la más lógica era falsear mi identidad. Pero no, ya no quera mentir. Solo levante un teléfono diciendo que me quedaría a trabajar para la familia Casannova, y que Jade Casannosa. Hija de Hannival Casannova, sería mi esposa.

Ya no podría volver a Estados Unidos, estaba vetado. Me había pasado al lado enemigo y gracias a ello rebelado información. Suspire, tampoco era que me importase. Lo único importante era Jade y su felicidad. Cosa que Hannival me había dejado muy claro.

Mi hermano, el perfecto de Stefan debía estar hibierno de rabia, eso era lo único bueno de mi pasado. Éramos tan diferentes nosotros dos. No como Verio o Máximo Casannova, por ejemplo. Ellos en verdad eran hermanos. O como Duque o V, nadie podía ver esto. Solo veían lo "malo" de esta familia. Todos estaban tan equivocados.

Para lo último, comenzaría a trabajar para esta familia, aprendería del "negocio" y algo dentro de mí estaba sumamente emocionado.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y apareció Jade.

Mierda, estaba jodidamente hermosa. Parecía una princesa, lo que era. Camino por el altar junto a su padre, y este me la entrego. En ese momento nadie respiro pero ignore su mirada mirando hacia Jade que sonreía. Estaba feliz.

Cogí su mano y esta apretó la misma con fuerza.

-bien -duque hablo -estamos aquí para reunir en matrimonio a Damon Salvatore con Jade Casannova -miro hacia Jade -¿aceptas a Da...-.

Duque no pudo terminar de hablar que Jade lo hiso.

-SI, SI, SI, SI ACEPTO, ACEPTO -.

Sonríe al escucharlo, y otros rieron y otros simplemente suspiraron.

Duque me miro, y en su mirada decían muchas cosas.

-¿aceptas a Jade Casannova en matrimonio bajo las _normas de la familia_? -.y cuando dijo familia enfatizo cada palabra.

-acepto -.

Hubo gritos y aplausos, y antes de que dijera algo más levante el velo de Jade besándola en los labios.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

_**EPILOGO **_

**(Pov Jade)**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me había casado con el hombre de mis sueños.

Sonreí al ver como se acercaba hacia mí, había estado trabajando durante una semana con mi padrino fuera, y hoy su avión había aterrizado.

Judit y yo corrimos hacia nuestros hombres y los abrazamos.

Besé a Damon que me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿cómo has estado?-.

-Bien ¿y tú?-.

-Bien pero te echaba de menos- susurré-.

-Yo también pequeña Jade- me levantó del suelo y me llevó con él-.

Mi padre nos miraba, todavía no estaba demasiado segura sobre si se llevaba bien o no con Damon, papá era muy cabezota pero lo quería, él era bueno conmigo.

-Papá- susurré al verle-.

Él asintió.

-Hola Damon-.

-Hola- dijo Damon y le miró fijo- ¿todo bien por aquí?-.

-Si-.

-Bien me alegro-.

Se fue conmigo a la habitación y una vez allí nos llenamos una bañera de espuma, sonreí y le miré metida en el agua.

-Te amo- susurré-.

-Te amo- repitió y me dedicó una sonrisa-.

Me acerqué a él bajo el agua y le besé, él me besó y le abracé, esto era lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido a mi Damon, conmigo.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por tomar su tiempo y leer la historia de estos tres hermanos. Desde siempre gracias por sus comentarios. Les recomendamos que leer "Incondicionalmente" ... una historia que estamos segura que le gustara.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
